Someone to Save
by KiaraSkye
Summary: My name is Kai Reiki and I turned into a character in Naruto after being teleported there. There I met Itachi and the Akatsuki. I have this weird power I never knew about. Why am I here? What is my purpose in this world? Will I ever go home? Itachi/OC ( I do not own Naruto, its plot or the characters. But I do own my OC character Kai Reiki)
1. Sarcasm

A/N: New story. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Sarcasm**

"No," I said softly in front several men and a woman.

"You deny this agreement? We can offer you strength and protection just for your loyalty," the leader of the group said to me.

I was angry. My fist tightened at my side before I smirked and crossed my arms, closing my eyes in the process, "Eh. I am not a possession. I do what I want when I want. You say you want my loyalty but truth is you just want to use me for your own purpose."

He sighed as the air began to tense around me. The other members were waiting for their leader to respond. It took a few seconds but he finally spoke, "I admire your bravery at a time like this. You could easily be killed."

I opened my eyes and looked around me. He was right. I was surrounded in a room with trained killers. I didn't stand a chance in hell but I was head strong and stubborn. "Haha. If you wanted me dead than I would already be dead," I said smartly, a smirk still plastered on my lips. I scratched the back of my head, "So, what now?"

He sent me a hard stare, "You have two options." The air began to thicken with malice. "Join us or die."

**2 Weeks Earlier**

I sighed as I got ready to head out to the dojo. I put on my black combat boots and looked in the mirror. I stared at my sapphire blue eyes then to my thin, slightly tanned face. I checked my almost white blonde hair that went just a little passed my breasts and tied it up in a lazy pony tail. I had decided to wear a black tank top and a plaid blue, purple and black long sleeve but left it unbuttoned. I then wore black skinny jeans and my large black messenger bag slung over my shoulder. I was ready to head out.

Just as I was about to leave the mirror moved. _What the hell? _I thought. It looked like water. I lowly touched it with my fingers. My eyes widened in shock as my fingers went through. I kept moving my hand further but then I felt a tug and I was pulled into the mirror.

I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen. When I felt nothing I opened my eyes only to see an endless white room. "What is going on?" I felt something wrap itself all around me. "Fuck!" I was creeped out. I couldn't see what was touching me.

"**Analyzing complete," **a strange robotic voice came.

"What?" I looked everywhere but couldn't see anything. Whatever had been touching me had let me go.

"**Reiki Kai. Age 17. Weight 117 lbs. Height 5ft 2'. Hair color, blonde. Eye color, blue. Body type, athletic." **_Why the hell is it saying all of my info like that? _**"Relocating. Relocating." **_What? _**"Appropriate destination selected. Initiate teleportation." **

"What the fuck are you-" I was about to scream at the robotic voice to tell me what the fuck they were doing to me but before I even finished a blanked out.

I groaned as I slowly gained feeling in my body. "Ugh. My head," I whined as I gripped my head as I got myself sitting up. Once I regained my sight I was able to distinguish that I wasn't in my apartment anymore. I put my hand down and looked around only to see more trees. _Great, I am in a friggen forest in the middle of nowhere. _I slowly got myself up on my feet and realized that I still carried my messenger bag and was still wearing the same clothes. That oddly gave me some peace of mind. But then I looked back around, _Where am I? _I looked in my messenger bag for any clues only to find that I only had a change of clothes, the clothes I use at the dojo, my cellphone, charger, my keys, some water and bandages. _Well at least I have all my things._

I started walking in a random direction, hoping I could find someone to tell me where I was and what was going on. What was the weird voice I heard?

I had been wondering the forest for what felt like hours until I came across a path. I grinned as I was happy to see that I may have found my salvation. Maybe I was in a big park or something. I looked at the two directions I could go and made up my mind to go right.

After some time I started hearing voices up ahead. _Finally. _As I got closer to the voices I realized it was six men and I had a bad feeling in my gut but I really had to find out where I was.

"Hey!" I yelled as I waved at the men in front of me going in my direction. The men looked at me first with surprise but then as they looked at each other and licked their lips they smirked back at me.

"What can we help you with, sweetheart?" a man asked me. He was the biggest one and I guessed he was their leader.

I let the pet name pass and faked a smile, "I was hoping you could tell me where I am."

They had walked the rest of the way towards me and circled me. The big guy laughed, "And what do I get if I tell you?"

"Uh. My gratitude?" I said as I tilted my head.

He chuckled again, "That won't be enough, sweetheart. You see, girly, my men and I have been on the road for some time and we could use a little bit of _fun_." I heard the men laughing at me. I didn't like where this was going.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "No. Sorry, I am not some whore you can get your way with."

The man scoffed at me, "Do you know who you are talking to, little girl?"

"An idiot," I challenged.

"Hey, Boss. Do you think this girl is a ninja?" one of the other men questioned.

The leader glared, "Don't be stupid. This girl can't be a ninja. She has no headband."

_Ninja?_

"But she is confident like one," another added.

"No. We take her. She is more beautiful than the last girls," the leader smirked at me.

_The other girls? _I felt anger from his words. My fist tightened before I dropped my messenger bag to the ground. "The question you should be asking, asshole, is who am I?" I smirked as I cracked my knuckles. I Glared at him, "Come at me if you dare."

He glared at me with hatred as he lunched at me and screamed out, "Bitch!"

Just as I expected, he was slow and sloppy. I moved to the side to dodge him. As he passed me I round kicked him in the face and sent him on his back a few feet away from me on top of one of his henchmen. I heard murmurs around me than another attacked me. This one wasn't as slow but just as he was about to hit me he hesitated and it was my chance to grab his arm and break it behind his back, earning a shrill scream coming from him.

"Eh. Not bad," I heard a voice a little ways away. My eyes fell on two new comers with black cloaks and red clouds. _The fuck?_

"Shit! She is a ninja and with the Akatsuki! Let's get out of here!" one of the dirtbags ran and the others fallowed behind even the one with the now broken arm. The leader just ran like a coward as well behind of them.

"Tsk," I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder again.

"Haha. That was entertaining, girl. I never saw a civilian girl fight like that before," one of the new comers said to me as they approached me. I crossed my arms and looked at them._ Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Well, at least now I know where I am. Sort of. _

"Tell me. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kisame slapped me on the shoulders kind of hard that I stumbled a bit because I hadn't expected that. He wore a toothy grin on his face and amusement was clear in his eyes.

I shrugged, "What's it to you?"

He chuckled at me again, "I like your attitude, girl." He looked at his teammate, "This girl is funny. Not even a little bit scared."

I tilted my head to the side and scratched my cheek, "Sorry. Should I be?"

He looked back at me with amusement, "You don't know who we are? Eh. I guess you wouldn't seeing as you're a civilian and not a kunoichi."

"Wait. Were those dudes ninja?" I asked, pointing behind me in the direction the idiots ran. He nodded at me, and my eyes widened. "You are fucking kidding me."

"They were weak and just a bunch of rogues. But I am surprised you were able to fight them off," he sounded impressed. "Or maybe you are a ninja in disguise."

There was silent between for a few minutes until I broke it, "Geez. Did someone bit your tongue off or something?" I looked at the Uchiha as he kept staring at me, "You know, staring is rude." His eyes narrowed a little. I rolled my eyes, "Geez."

All of a sudden I felt a hand grab onto my wrist tightly and my face was suddenly really close to Itachi's. "No. She isn't a kunoichi. That much I know." He let go of me.

I blinked, "The hell?"

Kisame patted my back, "Don't worry. He is always like that."

I sighed, "Yeah. That doesn't make me feel any better." I rubbed my wrist as it stung a bit.

"My name is Kisame," he introduced himself.

How I got under their radar was beyond me but for some reason Kisame found me interesting and stayed to have a conversation with me. "Reiki Kai," I said shortly after.

"Can I call you Kai?"

I furrowed my brows, "Uh. Sure?" Was he really worried about being rude?

"You never answered my first question. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

I looked at my surroundings again. I wanted to sit down and sitting on a path wasn't exactly inviting. I saw a rock nearby and made my way to the edge of the forest and sat on top of the rock. Funny thing was that they had followed me. _Why are they still here? _No. The important question was how I had gotten there.

I sighed as I sat with my legs crossed, "Fine. I learned on my own in a way. I watched people and I just kind of made myself strong enough to fight." I shrugged. "Why are you that interested anyways?"

He shrugged, "It's not every day I get to see a girl, who isn't even a ninja, kick other ninja's asses."

"I don't get it. If they were ninja's then why didn't they use jutsu's on me?" I wondered, out loud.

"They did."

I looked at Itachi as he was the one that had spoken. I tilted my head, "What?"

"They attempted to use genjutsu on you but it did not work on you. That was why they were questioning whether or not you were a kunoichi."

I was utterly confused and kind of in awe at the fact that he actually spoke more than a few words to me. "Are you sure?" I asked stupidly. Of course he was sure.

He nodded his head once, "I tried my sharingan on you and it had no effect."

Oh. So that was why he had grabbed me and made me look into his eyes before. He was testing out his theory.

"As I said, this girl is interesting," Kisame said. "I can't sense any chakra in her either."

Then it suddenly hit me why they were still with me, "Damnit." Kisame's eyes held some confusion. "Stop it. I am not some lab rat!" He chuckled. "It's not funny!"

The air can serious again. "What village are you from?" Itachi asked me and the two missing nin watched me.

"Um." What was I going to tell them? That I wasn't from this world at all and that I used to watch them on tv some time ago. Or lie to them and pick a random village. The problem was I only really knew of Konoha and Suna. I looked away, "I don't know."

There was silence until Kisame spoke, "In that case, you are coming with us."

I looked back at the two and blinked in confusion, "What?" Then I remembered that they are probably doing this because they want to know why I was the way I was; why genjutsu had no affected on me and how I had no chakra. "Great. I will be a walking, talking lab rat." I sighed. I heard a chuckle and then I felt someone lifting me up like a sack of potatoes. I struggled, "Hey! Put me down!" I felt wind rush around me and I realized that we were running on tree branches. I gripped on the cap, not exactly liking the fact if I were let go I would probably be really hurt.

"Calm down, Kai. Itachi won't let you fall. Right, Itachi?" Kisame said as he was near me enough that I saw him.

"In a way that isn't exactly comforting," I said as I stopped moving. "No offence."

"Hn."

Great. I was stuck in an anime with a shark faced guy that took interest in me which kind of creeped me out and with a silent emo guy that kind of had my life in his hands. What could possibly go wrong? Except for _everything_.


	2. Alone with Him

**Alone With Him**

After some time my stomach growled which got the two to stop in a clearing for us to rest and eat. I was surprised to see that they had rice balls and had shared some with me.

I took a bit of the rice ball that Itachi had handed to me, "Thanks." Of course, I didn't get a reply. I took another bite thinking on how I got into this whole mess. My stupid mirror had somehow brought me here. I had no idea why but I knew I had to find a way out. Then I remembered my bag.

"Oh sweet baby yes!" I said out loud as I dug through my bag.

"What?" Kisame asked me with a strange look.

I laughed at his face as I fished out my cellphone. I just showed it to him before turning it on, "My salvation from boredom." I got more strange looks from him and Itachi looked in my direction as I plugged in my earphones in my phone as it turned on then plugged it in my ears. I looked through my music. What did I want to listen to? "Hmm."

"What are you talking about?" Kisame questioned as he sat himself beside me to look over my shoulders to look at what I had in my hands.

"Music," I said simply as I found the song I wanted. I decided to just with industrial music without any lyrics. I didn't really want the two to listen to the music that meant anything to me. I've always been the type to believe that you can really know someone by the type of music they listen to. Music had been there for me all through my life. It kept me sane; thinking someone out there understood me. I put music without lyrics in cases like this. Even without the lyrics I was able to fall back onto the ground and enjoy the feeling of peace that came to me. I welcomed the feeling with open arms and let it carry me into my own little world. I wasn't conscious of the fact my feet and my head were moving in the rhythm of the music. I was lost to reality. I didn't have to think about all the shit anymore. Not about the mess I got myself in. Not about my past. I just let the music take me away. I was slipping further and further as the music kept playing.

But all too suddenly the music was ripped out of my ears. "Turn this off," red eyes glared at me as he held my earphones in his hands.

I growled at him and sent him a cold glare, "Screw off."

Without warning he took my cellphone out of my hands with a chilling glare of his own, "Turn it off or I will break it."

I looked at his hand. I had two options. One: try to get it back from him and probably fail seeing as he was much stronger and faster than me. And two: turn the music off which would basically be admitting defeat. I weighed my options carefully. My being head strong and stubborn chose the first option as I lunged at him as fast as I could with as much force. Of course, I ended up on the floor with a loud thud. I heard someone laughing and assumed it to be Kisame. God, was I ever pissed at the emo boy.

"Give it back, jackass," I demanded as I got up off the ground.

"Hn. Fine," he said as he threw it at me.

My eyes widened in shock. He gave up? I caught it in my hands but realized that he had broken it as the screen was busted. "You. Are. So. Dead," I said dangerously as I shot him a glare. He just looked at me without emotion. I ran to punch him in the face but he just caught my fist in his hand. I was so angry at him. My peace was gone because of him. I brought my leg up to kick him only to somehow find myself on the ground on my back. I barred my teeth. Damnit, why was I so weak? I slowly got myself back up and held my side as it stung.

"You should have listened to me," he said, still without any emotion. He wasn't emo boy. This dude was a robot without feelings.

"You could have gotten a little easier on her, Itachi. She's hurt now," Kisame informed us.

"Like you care," I retorted. Why would they? We had only met a few hours ago and they were missing nin. My side was hurting and I knew I was going to have a bruise. "I get it. You are stronger than me. But it doesn't mean I will do whatever you say. You got that, Uchiha! I will never do as you say!"

The air became tense. Then Kisame was on his guard as he approached me, "How do you know that his last name is Uchiha?"

Right. They never said his last name. "Uh."

Kisame was in front of me and gripped on my shirt as my toes barely touched the ground, "Well?"

I looked away and thought of an excuse but couldn't find anything. "Let her go, Kisame," Itachi ordered beside him. Kisame hesitated but did as asked and let me go. I fell on my ass with a thud.

"How did you know my last name?" Itachi asked me.

I still refused to make eye contact, "Um." I licked my lips as my mouth was dry. What could I say? "Lucky guess?" God, I was an idiot.

"Pack your things. We are leaving," was all he said.

"Huh?" I asked, completely confused as he changed the topic and looked at him.

"Are we seriously letting this go, Itachi?" Kisame asked just as confused as me. "She is hiding something. I just know it." Wow. One minute the man is helping me out and the next he is throwing me to the wolves. Make up your mind.

He said nothing in reply as he watched me. I get it. He was testing me. Just a few moments ago I had told him that I wouldn't do anything he told me and he just ordered me to pack my things to leave. I just continued to stare at him. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips. He disappeared. _Where did he-?_ Before I could finish my thought I felt something warm on my neck and then darkness consumed me.

I felt the cold ground beneath me as I began to regain consciousness. I let my eyes flutter open to the light. I slowly sat myself up and felt something slip off me. It was a black cloak with the red clouds.

"So you are awake," I heard a voice to my side. I moved my head to the direction to see Itachi sitting down leaning against a tree without his cloak. That would explain the cloak I had. He must have covered me up. I nodded as a response. I didn't feel like talking to him. I looked at my surroundings and realized that Kisame wasn't around. I wondered where he had gone off to. "You've been asleep a full day. In case you were wondering."

I sent him a glare, "Just to let you know, I am still mad at you. So you can go suck it!" I stuck out my tongue at him. I thought I saw a flash of amusement in his eyes but I must have just imagined it.

"All for a small device."

"Tsk," I crossed my arms, "it was my peace and you took it away from me."

"I do not understand."

I watched him. His face remained emotionless as well as his voice but something told me to keep talking to him. I sighed as I calmed down a bit, "Music has a way to calm me down and make me feel at peace. It stops me from thinking about my past and everything else."

"You escape from your past through your music."

I nodded as I saw the understanding in his eyes. That's right. I hadn't watched up to the point he died but I knew from spoilers that he wasn't as cold heartless as he wanted everyone to believe.

I decided to change the topic, "So, where's Fishy?"

"On a mission."

I tilted my head. I hadn't actually expected an answer, "A mission? Without you?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "And here I thought we were becoming friends." I looked down to see that I still had the cloak on top of my legs. I quickly took it and threw it at him, "Thank you."

"Hn." He caught it with ease and put it back on. I wondered what was on his mind. Was he hurting inside? A part of me wanted to go over there and play nice but the stubborn part of me wanted to run for the hills to find a way back home.

"How long will he be gone?"

"Three days."

I slumped back down to the ground and looked up at the sky. Great, I was stuck alone with this guy for three days. I was surely going to die from boredom.

"Hey, Itachi. How about you teach me how to throw kunai?" I asked out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting what came next.

"Get up."


	3. Making Friends

**Making Friends?**

I slowly woke up and felt something soft beneath me. As I opened my eyes I realized I was looking at a ceiling. I slowly sat myself up and held on to the blanket at my waist as my eyes scanned the room. There was a night table next to the bed with a small candle light that let some light in the dark room. Near that there on the next wall was a door and on the next wall there was another door that was slightly open with another light coming from it. I guessed it was the bathroom. Near the bathroom door there was a small desk with some drawers and a chair. Then the last wall was with the bed against it.

It had been about two weeks since I had started traveling with Itachi and Kisame. In that time Itachi had surprisingly shown me how to throw kunai and shuriken at targets. He even managed to get me to have more endurance and speed. Of course, my speed did not match the Uchiha prodigy or even his accuracy but at least I stood more of a chance with low level ninja. It was times like this one that I was happy that I had formed a strict exercise routine as well as taught myself certain martial arts as well as kendo. Even though I had no chakra which would mean I wouldn't be able to do any form of justu other than maybe taijutsu I was able to defend myself in this world even just a little.

I slowly got myself up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom. They must have had knocked me out to get me in their hideout. I looked in the bathroom. I was simple with a shower and a toilet with a counter and sink. On the counter I saw a change of clothes and a black towel. Now that I really thought about it, even the bed was all black. Whoever's bedroom this was really liked the color black or maybe every bedroom was this way. I sighed as I got undressed and hopped in the shower. My sore muscles welcomed the hot water. This was far more enjoyable then bathing in a cold stream. I used whatever shampoo and soap there was. After some time just enjoying the warmth I turning off the shower and took the towel to wrap around my body.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at the clean new pair of clothes. There was black bandages, tight black ninja shorts and a black top decorated with red clouds. I was happy to say that whoever had placed the new clothes had given me black panties and bra. I hoped it was Konan and not any of the guys. I quickly slipped on the panties and bra followed by the shorts. I then put on the Akatsuki top. It reached just below my ass and the sleeves made the top look like a kimono but there was a hood. I decided to wrap some of the bandages around my waist to make it look like an obi. I took some of the bandage to tie up my blonde hair up in a ponytail. Once I was done I wondered what I should do with my dirty clothes. I decided to leave it on the chair and ask someone later. I saw a pair of ninja shoes at the door and to my surprise they were my size. It was weird that everything pretty much fit me.

I heard a knock on the door, "Are you decent?"

I opened the door to reveal Itachi at the door with his usual emotionless stare. "Uh. Yeah. I am guessing I am in a hideout of some sort?" He nodded. "Who picked out these clothes?" I asked, gesturing to the clothes with my hand.

"Konan. You will meet her shortly." That surprisingly made me feel a little better to know a girl had been the one to leave these clothes for me.

"Okay. Who's room is this?"

"You ask too many questions," he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait up a minute," I said as a called after him and started to step towards his retrieving form.

"Leader-sama has requested your presence," he said over his shoulder.

"Leader-sama?" I tilted my head. Did he mean Pein? "You didn't answer my question. Who's room was that?"

"Mine."

I stopped in my tracks. I had been sleeping in his room? I started to feel my cheeks heat up. I had been staying in a boy's room. After a few more steps he stopped to look at me. I shook my head, "Sorry. Coming!" I started to skip towards him with a smile. This was so crazy. I shouldn't be smiling when I was in the 'home' of a bunch of killers.

After walking and turning around many corners we finally made it to a dark round room where all the Akatsuki members were gathered in a circle. It was dark but I could see them enough to know who was who.

Itachi left my side to stand beside his partner and Tobi who was next to Pein.

"Come in the circle, girl," Pein ordered me.

I crossed my arms defiantly but did as I was told and walked to the middle of the circle. I should have been scared and nervous since I was now surrounded by nine people that could kill me in an instant. Truth is though, I felt oddly calm and relaxed. "You wanted to see me?"

"You will address me as Leader-sama," he told me.

I chuckled, "Why? I'm not a member."

He glared at me for my disrespect, "You are to join us."

Wow. I was being ordered to join an organization? "Why would I do that?"

"We can offer you the chance to become stronger than you are as well as protection. I have heard of your ability to be unaffected by genjutsu and you have fair skills in combat. You could easily be a kunoichi even with your lack of chakra."

I stared at him, "What do you want in return?"

"Your loyalty."

I didn't know what to say to that. They wanted my loyalty? Why? What use was I to them? I uncrossed my arms and put my hands on hips.

"No," I said, declining his offer.

"You deny this agreement? We can offer you strength and protection just for your loyalty," Pein said to me.

I was angry. My fist tightened at my side before I smirked and crossed my arms again, closing my eyes in the process, "Eh. I am not a possession. I do what I want when I want. You say you want my loyalty but truth is you just want to use me for your own purpose."

He sighed as the air began to tense around me. The other members were waiting for their leader to respond. It took a few seconds but he finally spoke, "I admire your bravery at a time like this. You could easily be killed."

I opened my eyes and looked around me. He was right. I was surrounded in a room with trained killers. I didn't stand a chance in hell but I was head strong and stubborn. "Haha. If you wanted me dead than I would already be dead," I said smartly, a smirk still plastered on my lips. I scratched the back of my head, "So, what now?"

He sent me a hard stare, "You have two options." The air began to thicken with malice. "Join us or die."

To join or to die; that was the question. Too bad I didn't like either of those options. "I choose neither." The air became awkward.

"This bitch as to be either fucking stupid or have fucking guts," a voice said, I guessed it to be Hidan.

"Yeah, un," another said, I guessed that one was Deidara.

"Are we really going to kill her? Tobi is a good boy!"

Yeah. That was defiantly Tobi aka Obito.

"Tsk. I get it. You guys are hardcore and badass. But I don't plan on dying today and I sure as hell won't do what I don't want to do." Dead silence.

Then Pein spoke again, "Tell me, girl. What is your goal in this life?"

My eyes widened a fraction as I looked around me. Right. As I remember reading somewhere all these guys had a reason to be here. They all had something they wanted to achieve. I thought about it. Back in my old world my goal was to never let anyone get hurt because of me. Not again. My goal was to become stronger so no one had to protect me or worry about me anymore. I put distance between me and my friends because of this. When I was pulled forward in this world, I wanted answers and a way back home. So what did I want now? Did I want to go back home? Or did I want to find the purpose behind me being here? I bared my teeth together as these thoughts came. What was my goal now?

_**Savior, **_the robotic came in my head again. Savior? Was I brought here to save someone? And in that case who? I looked around me again, remembering spoilers of how they died. Was I supposed to somehow save the Akatsuki? That thought was crazy and funny. How can a small normal girl protect high rank ninjas?

"Well?" Pein said, his patience warring thin.

I looked up to his eyes and shrugged, "Guess I am still trying to find that out."

"I see. Your name is Reiki Kai?" I nodded. "Where do you come from?"

Not this question again. I sighed, "I don't know how to answer that. Let's just say somewhere over the rainbow or two stars from the left and straight 'til morning." The members looked at each other than at me with confusion, well except Itachi and Pein. I guess they don't know anything about Wizard of Oz and Peter Pan. Silly me.

"I do not understand," Pein said, face serious.

I sighed in annoyance. Fuck this was annoying. I plopped myself on my ass and propped one of my knees up to rest my arm on it while my other arm kept my body up. "Dude, it was a joke. Chill."

"Chill?"

I let a moan of frustration escape my lips. I really had to learn how to speak like the characters of Naruto. "Yeah. It means relax." I sighed again, "What I meant is that I am another form of weird in this fuck up universe."

"I like this bitch," Hidan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Is this another attempt at a joke?" Pein asked.

"No. I'll just translate for you. I am not from around these parts."

Then Tobi aka Obito stepped away from the circle and came dangerously close to me, "Tobi doesn't understand." He examined me, "Are you a demon?"

I grabbed his masked face and pushed it away from my own face, "There is such a thing as a personal bubble, buddy."

"Tobi is your friend? Tobi is a good boy!" he squeaked excitedly.

I rubbed my temple with the arm that was resting on my knee, "I'm getting a headache."

"This meeting has come to a close. Seeing as this girl as yet to make a decision she is to remain our _guest _until she has. Itachi, she will remain in your custody seeing as you were the one to have brought her to our attention. Girl, you will remain here under watch until you have agreed to join the Akatsuki. We are dismissed," with that Pain disappeared and so did Konan.

I sighed in relief, "Yay. It's over."

"Tobi likes Kai-chan! Tobi thinks Kai-chan is funny!"

"Oh. You are still here," I said, disappointed.

"Bitch, you have fucking guts," Hidan said as he approached my sitting form.

I slowly got up as the remaining Akatsuki members approached me. "Or she is an idiot," Sasori in his ugly state said to me, calmly. I say ugly because I find his old guy puppet state a little disturbing.

I felt a hand pat my shoulder. "She will get along with us just fine, un," Deidara said to me with a grin.

"Are you rich, girl?" Kakuzu asked me.

"I wish," I said, sadly at the lack of money I had back in my old life. Yeah, I was able to live comfortably but I never had enough money to spoil myself with.

The man chuckled at my answer, "Don't we all. Money is everything."

I heard another person chuckle behind me, "Looks like you belong here after all, _girl_."

I glared at Fishy, "I don't know if that was meant as a compliment or an insult."

He smirked at me, "What if it was an insult."

I smirked back, "I'd kick your ass to the ground, _Fishy_."

"Kai-chan! You shouldn't threaten people. Tobi is scared you will get hurt," he said, sounding worried.

"Relax, Tobi-kun. Fishy here will be deep fried before you know it," I winked.

The Akatsuki members moved back more towards the cave walls, leaving Kisame and I in the middle. Oh, what did I get myself into this time?

"Big words for a little girl," Kisame said with a smirk as he got himself ready for a fight.

I grabbed my shoulder and stretched them out getting ready for what was to come. Maybe it wasn't smart of me to challenge an S-rank missing-nin but I did it anyways. I stopped stretched and looked at him with a smirk as I stood confidently, "Let's make a bet. Make it more fun."

He looked at me confused than his smirk came back, "Alright. What is the bet?"

I put my fingers to my shin as I thought about it, "How about whoever loses has to be a slut and kiss all of the members in this circle?"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "Haha, if you wanted to kiss us all you needed to do was ask." The members all looked confused but some had some excitement in their eyes.

"Is Tobi bad if Tobi wants Kai-chan to lose?"

"I think everyone wants her to lose, un."

Yeah, I guess the guys would rather kiss a girl rather than Kisame.

"Deal," Kisame agreed with confidence.

"Tobi says start!" Tobi said and just like that Kisame grabbed onto his shark skin sword and lunged at me with full strength.

My eyes widened, "Oh shit." I dodged just on time. "Fuck! I didn't say kill me!"

He smirked, "Get ready to be a slut."

Well it was time for me to get serious. I was in a disadvantage since I had no weapon and Kisame had his sword. In other words, I was screwed.

All I could do was dodge all his attacks and I felt myself getting tired. My body hurt at the places he managed to hit; my ribs, my left arm and my right thigh. I wasn't going to last for very long. He was too fast. "Stop running away!" he yelled at me as the others watched on.

"I don't want to die!" I yelled back as I back flipped away from another blow. I needed to think of something quick.

_**Repeat these words**_, the robotic voice said in my head again.

_Who are you?_ I questioned it.

_**Repeat these words**_, it said again. _**Awaken, light in me. Feed me strength and ignite in my veins. Come forth.**_

I dodged another attack and flipped far enough. Well, it was worth a shot. So I watched him as I started to say the words out loud, "Awaken, Light in me. Feed me strength and ignite in my veins. Come forth." There was a glow that clouded the vision of my right hand. When the light slowly faded, what I saw shocked me. In my hand was a white katana. It was beautiful.

"What the fuck?" I heard Hidan say, just as confused.

"I will still beat you!" Kisame said as he lunged at me again.

Without thinking a brought my hand with the katana forward to block his attack. There was a loud clang that rung in the cave as they collided together. We were now fighting over dominance. I yelled as I pushed forward with all my strength and pushed him off. He was pushed off a few feet as it let me some chance to take deep breath.

"Too slow!" He was behind me and my eyes widened as I was about to get hit again. I closed my eyes waiting for impact but when I opened my eyes I was facing Kisame and he had wide eyes. "How? With your eyes closed!"

I was confused until I realized I had blocked his attack again. It was as if the katana had a mind of its own and was manipulating my body. I pushed him back again and looked at the katana with awe and amazement. I felt it giving me strength and a feeling of warmth went through my veins. Where ever I had been hit was no longer bothering me. It was as if I had healed.

I looked back at Kisame with a smirk, "I don't know what the hell is going on but I fucking love this shit. You are going down, fish boy!" I lunged forward and disappeared only to reappear behind him and I managed to land a blow that caused him to fly forward and land on him stomach.

"You are faster now," he said in disbelief.

I looked at my body, "Like I said. I have no idea what is going on but I am loving it. I feel stronger and lighter than before." I took my stance, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"You are cheating," he said as he got himself up.

I rolled my eyes, "Technically you were cheating first. I had no weapon and you did. Making me had a huge disadvantage. Not to mention the fact that you are a fucking ninja."

"Yeah but you are using something unknown," he said indifferently.

I shrugged, "I'll figure it out and let you know what it is later. Happy?"

He glared, "No."

I rolled my eyes, "How about a draw then?"

He put his sword away, "Draw but next time you will face defeat."

"Sure," I said, with a small smile. Then the white katana disappeared in my hand. I suddenly found myself on the ground with something on top of me.

"Kai-chan is amazing!" Tobi said to be as he hugged me.

"Uh. Tobi-kun? Can you get off of me?" I asked him.

He quickly got off and scratched the back of his head as he laughed, "Sorry, Kai-chan. Tobi got excited."

I got up and felt a hand pat my back, "Not bad, bitch."

"If you don't stop calling me that I will kick your ass next," I warned Hidan as he called me bitch again. He only smirked at me as a response.

I felt a hand on my head as my hair began to be ruffled, "Nice job, un."

I sighed and then my stomach growl. There was a deep silence than I turned to the Uchiha, "Oi. Itachi, mind bringing me to the kitchen? I need to eat something."


	4. Flushed

**A/N: This is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy. And than you for the review. :)**

* * *

**Flushed**

I sat on the island counter top with an apple in my hands. I had been at the hideout for about a month now. I was surprised on how much I had gotten along with the members. I counted money with Kakuzu, talked about Jashin with Hidan, talked about different types of art with Sasori and Deidara, Tobi was annoying but we got along too. Kisame had oddly enough took a liking to me and joked around with me. He even let me call him fish boy and fishy. I hardly ever talked to Pein or Konan but she did send me multiple clothes identical to the ones I had started wearing since I came here. Zetsu just creeped me out and never was around. Oddly enough, even when he was around I hardly noticed him event though he looked like a giant plant. That left Itachi. He was my roommate and kind of baby sitter. He let me have his bed and he slept on the floor. I told him that I could sleep on the floor but he didn't let me win that fight. We didn't talk too much but were almost always seen together. Well, it was his job to keep an eye on me anyways. He was cool enough to continue training me the past month and I had gotten better at throwing kunai and shuriken to the point I began throwing at moving targets.

I still had no idea what the white light or voice was but whenever I said those words the katana was in my hands. Now, all I needed was to conjure it without needing to say it. I found out that the katana had a strange healing affect. Whenever I got hurt it would heal me but problem was it didn't last that long. At first it only lasted about twenty minutes now I managed to keep it going for a little passed an hour. I still had a lot to learn but Itachi told me that he was surprised at how strong I was and told me I could be about chuunin level. This is shocking coming from him but I was happy that he saw that I was improving.

The others left frequently to complete missions, even Itachi left sometimes for a few hours. In that time I had to stay in his room until he came back. It was annoying.

I took a bite of my apple as some of the juices slid down my shin. "I am so bored," I complained as a swallowed.

"Hn," Itachi said next to me as he leaned his back on the counter.

I yawned. It was about seven in the morning and another day with Mr. Silent.

"Why don't you go for a walk outside, un? Oh yes. You can't," Deidara teased as he got into the kitchen.

I sent him a glare, "HA. HA. Funny." I hadn't been allowed to go out. Whenever I was training it was in the training room somewhere in the hideout.

"Just join us, un. Then you will be able to leave," he told me.

"I feel like either way I won't be given my freedom," I sighed as I took another bite of my apple.

"Is it that bad being here with us, un?" Deidara asked me as he got close to me and put his hands on either side of my thighs. He gave me a smirk.

"Deidara," Itachi warned. Deidara looked at him then backed off a bit, not wanting to anger the Uchiha.

"You are no fun, Itachi-kun, un," he said as he grabbed himself an apple from the fridge.

One thing I forgot to mention is that Itachi had become slightly more protective over me throughout the month. Well, ever since I woke up crying about nine nights ago. I had a nightmare and though I hadn't told him about it, the situation showed my vulnerable side and I guess it kind of made him feel the need to protect me; which I hated.

"Entertain me, Dei-kun," I said with his nickname I gave him.

He turned to me and blinked, "Un?"

"Bored again bitc- I mean Kai," Hidan said as he walked in the kitchen. I gave him a smile since he stopped himself from calling me a bitch. It took him some time but he was getting it and swore a little less at me.

I nodded, "Yup. Always." I swung my legs.

"Too bad you can't go out and fucking kill people in the name of Jashin," he said to me with a cruel smile.

"Uh. Well, that wouldn't be my hobby of choice," I said with a sweat drop.

"Aren't you training with Itachi, un?" Deidara asked me as he sat himself on a chair at the island on the other side of me. Now I was kind of sandwich between two guys.

I took another bite of my apple and shrugged. I quickly chewed and swallowed. "Yeah. It's fun and all but I want to do something else." I turned to look at Itachi who had his eyes closed and arms crossed, "No offence, Itachi."

"Hn."

"So you don't want to train or kill people and you can't leave the hideout. What do you want to do, un?"

I looked up at the ceiling in thought. If I still had my cellphone I would be able to listen to music maybe sing and dance. Dude, even though it was illegal to drink and party at my age I still did it. My friends and I would have house parties and do nothing but get wasted and party it up with music. Music and booze were the things I missed most right now. I wasn't an alcoholic and I didn't drink on a regular basis. My drug of choice was music, if you can even call it that. But it would still be fun to get drunk and let loose. "Do we got any booze?" I asked still looking at the ceiling.

I heard the chuckle of a new comer, "The little girl wants to get drunk, huh?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Yes, Fishy. I wanted get wasted. Problem?"

"Are you a little young to drink, un?"

I shrugged, "Never stopped me and my friends before."

"You had friends?" Kisame asked as if shocked.

I looked down and glared at him as he was leaning on the door frame, "Yeah. Shocker isn't it?"

"What were they like, un?" Deidara asked from beside me.

"They would have to fucking keep up with her so…" Hidan put in also thinking on how my friends were like.

I blinked as I looked at their curious faces and Itachi's emotionless face, which was now looking at me, "Is it really that shocking that I had friends?" They all nodded except Itachi.

I sighed in disappointment, "Gee. Thanks guys."

"Well?" Kisame asked.

I looked back up at the ceiling thinking of my friends, "I had three best friends. My newest friend I made about two years ago when I was fifteen. I guess all I can say about him is he is an idiot who tries too hard to get girls. Stupid womanizer," I sighed thinking about him and shook my head, "But he will be there when it counts. His name was Ty." I stopped and thought about the next friend I made, "Next is Yukio. Poor kid always got picked on at school until my bro and I got the bullies to lay off. He is smart but shy with new people. I made friends with him when I was about thirteen." Then a smile came to my face as I thought about my bestest friend. "Last, one. I've known him since we were six and we always had each other's backs. He was like the brother I wish I had. He was there when everyone else just abandoned me. His name is Aiden." I paused, "To sum up I guess my friends were a perv, a nerd and a bad boy older brother type." I shrugged.

"Odd combination," Kisame commented.

"Says the guy that's in an organization filled with people with different personality types," I said back.

"Point taken."

"Who were you to the group, un?" Deidara asked.

"Uh." I thought about what my friends used to call me, "The leader, I guess." I looked at them, "So do we got any booze?"  
-

"You n-never told u-us about your fa-mily, uun?" Deidara drunkly asked me. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu who came about half an hour into our drinking decided to stay and drink with us, there was also Deidara and myself drinking while Itachi just sat beside me on the couch still keeping an eye on me. What a good baby sitter he was. It was good that one of us was sober since the rest of us were pretty drunk.

"My what? Oh. They dead. Gone bye bye," I said, and waved goodbye and laughed.

"How is that funny?" Kisame asked, trying hard to talk normally.

I made a face, to show I was thinking. I knew I was flushed by the heat on my cheeks. I was sitting on the couch in between Deidara and Itachi while the other three were sitting on the other couch on the opposite side; Hidan in between Kisame and Kakuzu. Kisame was facing Itachi.

"W-well. I escaped depth," I said.

"You mean death."

"That's w-hat I s-said," I nodded with a smile.

Kisame sighed, still trying hard to make himself make sense, "How did you escape death?"

"Mommy twied to kill me but m-missed," I grinned as I downed another shot. "Whoop!"

The room began to feel awkward for my liking. "Yo-your mom tried to k-kill you, un?" Deidara said, slightly sobering from the news. I nodded. "Why?"

I yawned and wrapped my arms around Itachi's arm and put my face on his shoulder. I felt him tense up. "I don't know. I don't like this game much."

"This isn't a game, Kai. Why did your mom try to kill you?"

I pouted, "This isn't fun anymore."

"For fuck sakes, Kai! Fucking tell us!" Hidan yelled, swearing more than usual around me.

"Itachi, save me," I said as I let go of his arm and instead wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his chest. Again, I felt him tense up.

"Kai," I heard him, "Let go."

I looked up at him, "Do you really not like me?"

He just stared at me with his emotionless eyes, "Let go."

I slowly let him go and sat myself back normally on the cough and sighed knowing that I had to talk about this now. I could feel my buzz start to wear off. "Fine. I'll tell you." I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes not wanting to see their faces as I told my story. "I was twelve when it happened. My home was kind of fucked up. My real dad walked out on my mom when she was pregnant with me. When I was two she married my stepdad who ended up being scum." My buzz no longer impaired my speech now. "He would beat her on a daily basis for every little thing she said and did wrong. It was funny in the sense that I knew what he was doing even though I was so young. I tried learning how to fight at five years old so I could protect her. I had to be strong for her. When I was eight it was getting worse. He would make her bleed and sometimes broke something. I couldn't stand there and watch anymore and I attacked him; little eight year old me going after a giant of a man." I paused, "He used to not pay any attention to me like I didn't even exist until then. That was when I started being beaten up by him too. It came to the point that I had to wear bandages and long sleeves all the time to hide the bruises but I kept hoping I'd become strong enough to hurt him too. But the more I fought him the more he became interested in me. He wouldn't hurt my mom as much anymore because he would take most of his time hurting me. I was fine with that as long as he stopped hurting my mom. But my mom didn't see it that way. She hated the fact that he was taking his aggression out on me now. She would purposely do things to make him mad so he would beat her and ignore me. But it never worked anymore. He would hit her once to shut her up but then took his anger out on me. He wanted to break me like he had broken my mother. Just as I turned twelve my mother tried to get me away. She was packing my clothes and I didn't understand why she was sending me away. He came home to see that and he was so angry that he punched her than grabbed her but I jumped on his back trying to fight him off." My fist tightened. "I blacked out and when I came to I was naked on the floor and my mother was crying over me saying how sorry she was. She helped me get dressed and then she told me that our pain weould finally come to an end. The last thing I heard from her was the words 'I love you' and then pain in my chest." I pulled down my top a little to show them the scar I had just above my left breast. "She slit her wrist after that. She died and I survived."

Silence filled the room from my story. No one said a word for what felt an eternity. I had to cut the silence it was suffocating me, "Told you I didn't want to talk about it." They didn't say anything and I looked at them. They all looked pissed in their own way.

"Where is that fucking bastard?! I will offer his fucking rotten corpse to Jashin!" Hidan said, finally.

"He is worse than scum, un," Deidara added.

"Damn," Kisame said with anger in his eyes.

I sighed, "No point in being angry about it." I took a bottle that was half empty and took a few sips hoping to get my buzz back.

"Kai-chan!" I heard from the door way. And then I was suddenly wrapped in tight arms. "Tobi overheard everything. Tobi is very sorry." His arms tightened around me. Great, Obito heard my past.

"Ah! Tobi-kun! I can't breathe!" I joked. He let me go and stood in front of me, scratching his head.

"S-sorry. Is Tobi a bad boy?"

I sighed, "No. Just don't hug me so tightly next time."

"Tobi can hug Kai-chan?!" he said excitedly.

I was going to regret this, "I give free hugs all the time."

"Yay! Tobi is very happy!" he hugged me awkwardly again, seeing as I was still sitting on the couch.

"Tobi. It's my turn for a hug, un," Deidara said with a smirk. _Pervert._

"Then mine," Kisame added.

"Please don't tell me I started I hug fest," I said with a sigh and a sweat drop.

"Tobi is never letting go of Kai-chan!" This is getting weirder by the minute. My stomach growled. Obito stood up quickly and rushed out of the room, "Tobi will get Kai-chan food! Tobi is a good boy!"

I blinked, "The hell just happened?"

"Think you got yourself a slave," Kisame smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Not funny, bro."

"Bro?" he questioned.

I nodded, "I dub thee my brother. That okay with you?"

"But than I wouldn't be able to subtly hit on you anymore," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "there is nothing 'subtle' about any of your pick up lines." Just before Deidara could say anything I added, "Yours either." And he crossed his arms in defeat.

"What about me, Kai. What the fuck am I to you?" Hidan asked me.

I looked at him, "Okay. If I had to dub you all a role I would say Kisame is a brother, Deidara the weird pervy cousin, Kakuzu the uncle with a money fetish," I heard Kakuzu grunt in agreement, " and you, Hidan, would be my sister." There was chuckles all around other than the Uchiha. Hidan's eyes held anger and before he said anything I added, "I'm joking. Chill. You're like a brother too." He smirked in self-satisfaction.

"What about Tobi, un?"

"Little annoying brother," I laughed.

"Leader-sama, un?"

"Haven't spent enough time with the rest of the members to dub them anything yet."

"What about Itachi then?" Kisame asked as he smirked up at the Uchiha.

I looked up at Itachi and just as I was looking he turned to look at me. I blinked then brought my hand up to poke him on his cheek. He didn't make a move to stop me and let the innocent touch happen. I retreated my hand, "Hm." Everyone was silent waiting for my reply. I scratched my cheek and looked away, "I don't know."

"Don't want Itachi in your family huh?" Kisame asked, serious.

"Is it cause of the mas-" Deidara was cut off by a string of glares.

"Nope," I said, and popped the 'p'. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. Right. Wasn't supposed to know about the Uchiha massacre. Just as I was about to say something, Tobi walked back in with a shit tone of apples in his arms.

"Kai-chan! I have apples! Tobi is a good boy!" he said as he dropped the apples in my lap. Then I guess he noticed the tension in the air. "Did Tobi miss something?" I grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

Kisame ignored Tobi, "Nope what?"

"No to your question, Kisame. It isn't that I don't want the Uchiha in my _family_ it's just I haven't figured out a role yet." Nice save.

Tobi was completely confused, "Kai-chan is making a family with Uchiha-kun?" The apples fell from my lap as a wrapped my arms around my waist and burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that there were tears in my eyes. "Tobi say something funny?" I laughed harder. I tried taking deep breathes to stop myself from laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"This made my night," I laughed some more.

"I'm confused, un. Making a family with Itachi makes your night? My, you are a dirty one, un." Deidara said from his spot with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Hey! That's not what I meant at all, Dei-kun! You are a perv!"

He smirked widened, "You thought about it first."

Damnit. The pervert was right but I didn't think it _that _way. "Ass," I mumbled, still with my cheeks warm.

"Tobi doesn't understand," he said sadly as he sat on the floor in front of me.

"Has anyone had the birds and bees talk with you?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Making babies?" I asked again. I felt the heat go away.

"Kai-chan is a pervert!"

I slapped my hand on my forehead, "God damnit people."

I heard Kisame chuckling in his spot and Hidan cursing in amusement. I hadn't realized that Kakuzu had left.

"Kai-chan was thinking about making babies with Uchiha-kun!" Tobi added.

It was Deaidara's turn to burst out laughing and stretch out on the couch, pushing me against Itachi in the process.

"Kai-chan, don't make a move on Uchiha-kun in front of us!" he hid his face in his mask.

Because of Deidara's laughing fit I had kind of squished myself on to Itachi. I was angry and embarrassed now at the whole thing. Curse me and my dirty mind! Before I had time to process anything I feel on the floor on top of Tobi.

"Itachi, where are you going?" I heard Kisame ask.

I looked up as I pulled myself back up to sit on the couch. Itachi said nothing as he left the room. "Am I supposed to follow him?" I asked.

"I would. You are supposed to be with him at all times," Kisame said. I nodded as I ran after him.


	5. Loyalty

**A/N: Decided to update early. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loyalty**

I jogged forward trying to catch up to Itachi's long strides. "Wait up!" I kept moving forward and didn't realize that he had stopped for me and I walked into his back. I was falling from the impact but felt a hand hold onto my wrist and pull me forward and I felt my upper body hit something hard but warm and then a hand wrapped itself around my waist. I blinked since this happened so fast. I looked up to see that Itachi had caught me before I had fallen on my ass. He still held on to my wrist and my waist with his hands. "Itachi?" His face was clouded and I couldn't see him well. His arm around my waist tightened itself, causing my body to press against his more.

"If I told you, you would despise me," he said quietly without emotion.

I was confused. Was he talking about what he had done when he was younger? "What?" He let go of me and turned around, walking away from me. I followed him to his room. He silently took of his cloak and set in on the chair then sat on his bed. Why was he acting this way all of a sudden? I mean, it was usual for him to not really talk and this routine of taking off his cloak and stuff but the way he held me. I felt my cheeks flush at the thought. I shook my head to will the feeling away. I quietly made my way to sit next to him.

There was silence between us until I decided to ask him what that was about, "What did you mean by I would despise you? I don't think I could ever hate you, Itachi."

I saw his fist tighten in his lap in the corner of my eyes. "You do not know what I have done," he said to me.

"Why don't you tell me?" He turned his head to look at me. His face looked emotionless but I could detect a hint of worry in his eyes. I sent him a reassuring smile and grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "I won't judge you."

He looked away from me as if in shame. "If only that were true," he said. I was confused but before I could say anything he told me his story; how he killed his entire clan except for his little brother. He didn't tell me the reason behind it though. "I'm a murderer." He moved his hand out of mine and moved his body away.

I didn't know what to do or say. But I knew that I had to do something or I was going to lose whatever weird friendship we had. Plus, I wanted to comfort him. I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, putting my head on his back. I felt him tense under my touch, "No. Not to me."

"I killed my family. I am a monster," he said. He was hurting and being devoured by his guilt. No wonder he only lived to see his brother kill him.

I tightened my grip on him, "I'm sure you did it for a good reason just like when my mom tried to kill me. She tried to save me from more pain. You may act like you have no feelings or make everyone believe you are a monster but I know that you have feelings, Itachi. And I know you aren't a monster. A monster wouldn't have any regrets." I felt a soft hand on top of mine. I smiled in his back. "I don't hate you, Itachi. And I won't let you suffer alone anymore."

His hand gripped on to mine, "Thank you, Kai."

I moved and I unwrapped my arms from him, "What are friends for right?"

"Hn," he got up and looked threw his drawers, taking out a fresh pair of clothes and disappearing in the bathroom. Poor guy. The one I hated was Danzo for making Itachi do something like that. All Itachi wanted was peace and his brother to be safe.

I heard the shower start and I let myself fall back on the bed. I sighed, thinking about all the things that happened today. I had told people my story. It was something I didn't like talking about. My invisible scars were still there even though I hid them. I acted tough and never listened to people because I felt the need to fight for who I was or wanted to be. I wasn't going to let anyone change me, not anymore and I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of me. My mother was dead because of me. If I hadn't done anything or been stronger she would still be there. I would see her smile at me and make me breakfast. I would feel her warm embrace. I felt tears fall down the side of my face. I held up my right arm over my eyes as I cried. I hardly cried anymore. When I was thirteen I made a promise to myself to not cry anymore and be happy. That was what my mother would have wanted for me. I had been put into foster care and treated like shit but I had my friends and that's all I needed. I just hung out with them, went to school, went to work or trained. That was my life and when I was sixteen I got the children's aid to agree to let me live on my own in a one bedroom apartment. I felt freer that way.

But I still thought of my mom and when I was about to cry I would look in the mirror and smile. I was alive and was going to make my mother proud. But for some reason, today I couldn't contain the tears from flowing. I think it was because I had actually talked about it when I had refused to before. I bite my lip as the pain in my chest became more intense. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the shower turn off and the door open or the steps coming towards the bed. I just kept crying.

"Kai," I heard a voice and the bed go down at someone's weight. I took a deep breath and sat up on the bed. I tried to wipe away the tears with my hands but only more came. I felt a hand slide around my back and then a hand on my shin which pulled my face. I felt warm lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock as Itachi was kissing me. I couldn't think anymore and the tears stopped as my thoughts were on the kiss and my cheek flushed at the sensation.

I raised my hand and slapped him as I stood up quickly, moving away from the bed, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment and anger, "What the hell, Itachi!?" He rubbed his cheek and looked at me with his emotionless eyes. I waited for his response but he said nothing, just looked at me. "You can't take advantage of someone like that!"

"It got you to stop crying," he pointed out as he put his hand down; his cheek still slightly red from the slap.

My anger faded away as I realized he was right. I guess he didn't really know how to comfort someone so he decided to distract me, but did it have to be with a kiss? And in only his boxers too! I scoffed and crossed my arms, "Whatever."

"Come here," he demanded.

I glared, "Why?"

He sighed, "Just come here."

"I'd rather not," I said, skeptical to be around him now. He disappeared from the bed. Where did he go? Then I felt arms around my waist from behind and then a chest on my back. I moved forward trying to get out of his arms.

"Are you afraid of me?" he said, I dedicated a hint of hurt in his voice. I stopped struggling, letting him lean his forehead on my head. Was he seriously hugging me? "I didn't mean to make you angry."

I sighed, "I know. You just caught me off guard. I wasn't really expecting that."

"Hn." He just held me in his arms for a few minutes before letting go and going back to sit on the bed. "What caused you to be upset?"

I walked to the bed and sat next to him. I looked at my lap, "My mom. I miss her." Silence. "If only I had been stronger, she would have still been here." My fist tightened, "It's all my fault that she is gone."

"It was her own choice to take her life," he told me. I knew he was only trying to comfort me.

"I know. Still doesn't make me feel any better. I still feel like I should have done something. Anything." I don't know why but I let myself lean my head against his shoulder. Something about his presence and his touch was comforting to me. And he made me feel stronger yet vulnerable at the same time.

"I understand," he said.

I smiled. If anyone could understand, it was Itachi. He had it worse than me. At least, that's what I thought. "Thank you," I said softly. This day had worn me out more than I had thought and I felt my eyes become heavy and a yawn escape my lips. "So tired," was the only thing I could say before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I stirred as I was waking up. I was on an odd pillow. It was warm, hard, and felt like skin. I tightened my arms around it and then I felt something wrap itself around my waist. My eyes shot opened and I looked up into onyx eyes. My cheeks were burning as I realized I was cuddled up next to a practically naked Itachi.

"Uh, morning," I said, awkwardly.

He shot me a smirk, "Morning."

I brought my hand that was wrapped around him chest to touch his temple. It was the first time I saw him with his sharingan deactivated. My fingers gently touched his temple as my eyes were fixed on his, "Why are they deactivated?"

"Do you not like it?"

I shook my head, "I like it. Just didn't expect it." I stopped touching him and sat myself up. I stretched my muscles and realized I was still in the same clothes I had on yesterday. "What is with you and being unpredictable all of a sudden?" I questioned as I attempted to get out of bed only to be brought back in a pair of arms. I flushed as my face was pressed on his bare chest.

"I don't know. I just," he paused, "couldn't fight the need anymore."

I looked up at him in confusion, "The need? Need for what?"

His arms tightened around me, "I cannot explain it."

I blinked. All through this month and a half I have been here he never was so touchy with me but I remember that when we were training he would touch my hands, arms and waist to show me the proper stances. But then that could have just been an excuse. The subtle touches become more frequent throughout the duration of my stay here. Was he trying to tell me that he liked touching me? That it somehow comforted him?

I sighed, "Well, Mr. You need to let me go so I can take a shower and get out of these stinky clothes." After a few seconds he let me go. "Thank you," I moved down the bed to go to the drawer that was mine and picked out clean clothes and locked myself in the bathroom. I don't know what was going on with him but I kind of liked it. I felt my cheeks burn again at the thought of the kiss and his arms wrapped around me. God, I needed to get a grip. He is an anime character for crying out loud! And I am not from here and someday will go back home. Right? Right. I sighed as I finished my shower and got myself dressed.

Once I was done, I unlocked the door and saw Itachi sitting on his bed, fully clothed and his sharingan activated, waiting for me. "Breakfast time!" I said excitedly as I made my way to the door. Itachi followed after me. I walked through the maze of corridors and finally made my way to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge for something to eat. I was kind of tired of apples. "Oh, I could go for a Double Big Mac right now," I said as I kept looking.

"A what, un?" I heard Deidara behind me.

I sighed, "It's a type of food from where I'm from."

"Is it good, un?"

I turned around to look at him like he had grown two heads, "You fucking kidding me? It's the best!"

"What's in it, un?" he moved passed me to take an apple from the fridge. Itachi just leaned against his spot at the island counter.

"Well, there's bread, then a beef patty and another one on top of that, then lettuce and other toppings, then bread, then two more beef patties and more lettuce and toppings and bread!" I swear I was drooling at the mere thought of it.

He walked to his chair and looked at me, "Doesn't sound that good." He took a bite of his apple.

I rolled my eyes as I went back to the fridge. I decided to look at the freezer part. I smiled as I saw chocolate ice cream. Hmm… Chocolate ice cream for breakfast? Heck yeah! I grabbed the tub of ice cream and took a spoon from the top drawer than jump on to the counter. I opened the tub of ice cream.

"Ice cream for breakfast, un?" Deidara looked at me skeptically.

I grinned, "Yep." I dug in and took a huge spoon full and put in to my mouth and licked off the top of it.

"You know, un. That's kind of sexy," Deidara said to me with a smirk.

I felt Itachi tense up slightly beside me. Guess he didn't like that comment.

Before I could say anything, Fishy came in, "What's sexy?"

"Kai licking that ice cream off, un," Deidara answered.

I rolled my eyes and continued enjoying my ice cream. "I see what you mean," Kisame said with his own smirk. Jesus, did I live with a bunch of pervs?

"Incest," I said as a continued to eat.

"Not by blood, girly," Kisame said, showing his teeth.

I rolled my eyes, "Drop dead. I am not into seafood."

He glared at me as Deidara laughed, "She got you good, un."

"I'm also not into girly dudes. Sorry, Dei-_chan_," I said.

It was his turn to glared at me and Kisame to laugh, "That isn't funny, un."

"She got you good," Kisame mimicked. Deidara went back to eating his apple as Kisame took his own from the fridge and leaned on the counter facing us.

I licked some more ice cream of the spoon, "Why do we have almost nothing but apples?"

Deidara shrugged as Kisame said, "Whoever does the shopping has been getting apples. That is why most of us go out to eat."

"Well, I don't have that option and I have been eating apples all month."

"Complain to someone who cares," Kisame said as he took a bite of his apple.

"Ouch," I said as I licked my spoon again then fished out some more ice cream.

"Stop being a bitch and maybe someone will like you," he said.

"Haha. Stop being a pervert and I'll think about it." I licked my spoon again.

"That is kind of hard," he said as he watched me.

"How so?" I questioned as I tilted my head to the side. Deidara slapped his hand on his forehead. I looked at him, "What?"

"Are you that ignorant, un?" I blinked and he sighed, "You are attractive and you are licking off ice cream from a spoon. Now you are acting all cute, un."

I sat up straight trying to compose myself, "You think I'm cute, Dei-kun?"

He looked at me, realizing what he said, "Uh."

"He thinks you are sexy just like almost all the members here; with the exception of Itachi," Kisame answered for him. So they all thought I was sexy huh?

I put my attention on Itachi, who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, "You don't think I'm sexy, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

I blinked, "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Deidara and Kisame laughed, "Geez. Maybe I need to get an Uchiha translator." They laughed some more as I put my attention back on my ice cream. Damn it was good.

Deidara got up and put his apple core in the trash next to the fridge, "See you, un." He left and then Kisame left after him to go train.

That left me and Itachi in the Kitchen. I was still happily eating my ice cream.

"You are beautiful."

I stopped mid-lick to look at Itachi that was now looking at me. I felt heat come to my cheeks and I looked away. Again, he did, er rather said something I didn't expect. I put the spoon in my mouth and then suddenly I held my head as pain shot threw it, "Damit. Brain freeze!" I put the lid back on the tub of ice cream and threw the spoon in the sink. Oh yeah, I was getting better at throwing. I smiled at my mini victory then my vision was blocked by red eyes. Itachi was standing in front of me, in between my legs. I felt my cheeks burn again. "Uh, we should get going." I attempted to slide down to the floor but all I ended up doing his slide closer to him and now my legs were on either side of his waist. "Uh, Itachi?" He was just staring at me but as soon as I said his name he moved out of the way. I hopped down. That was so weird.

I was just making my way out of the kitchen with Itachi following behind me when Tobi ran up to me. "Kai-chan! Kai-chan! Leader-sama told Tobi to get you and told Tobi that Leader-sama wants to speak to you!" He grabbed my hand and pulled onto me. "Come on!" And I was pulled all the way to Pein's office by Tobi holding my hand. Itachi had followed right behind us.

"Tobi brought Kai-chan, Leader-sama!" Tobi spoke through a door. We heard a 'come in' and opened the door to see Pein sitting in front of us behind a desk and Konan standing next to him. Tobi let go of my hand to close the door behind us then stood to my right while Itachi was on my left. "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Well? You wanted to talk?" I said, indifferently as I crossed my arms.

Pein's eyes narrowed, "Yes. I wanted to know whether or not you have reached a decision."

"I have," I said. I saw that it had taken everyone off guard even Itachi who had turned his gaze on me.

"Do you wish to swear loyalty and join us or death?" he asked me.

"I swear loyalty to the friends I have made here in the Akatsuki. I will fight by their side. That is all I have to offer," I spoke calmly.

"I see." I saw the quick look Pein gave to Tobi. "You will swear loyalty to the members but not loyalty to the Organization, correct?"

"Right."

"If I sent you on a mission in the interest of the members would you accept it?"

I furrowed my brows, "I guess."

"Very well. From now own you will be an honorary member of the Akatsuki. You will be partnered up with Kisame and Itachi seeing as they were the ones to bring you in and guessed that you pledged loyalty to them, correct?" I nodded. "Your first mission will be to infiltrate Konoha. There is a boy of the name Naruto Uzumaki. Your mission is to get close to him so that he will trust you. That is all you need to know. You will be given a forged passport and papers. You have a month."

I bit my lip. I had to betray Naruto? I nodded, "Understood."

Pein put his attention on Itachi, "You and Kisame will accompany her. You are assigned to keep a watchful eye on her and make sure that the mission is not compromised." Itachi nodded. "You leave today. Dismissed."

I walked to the door and opened, walking out of the room without another word. Two people were following behind me. I felt an arm around my shoulders, "Kai-chan must be excited for her first mission!"

I sighed, "Thrilled."

"Tobi is happy for Kai-chan!" and the he ran off somewhere.

I stopped and leaned my back on the wall and looked down, thinking of my mission. Itachi stood in front of me, "Why am I going on a mission when I'm not even a ninja?"

"Nothing will hurt you," he said to me.

I looked up at him, "Sure." I stood up straight and started walking to his room.


	6. First Mission

**First Mission**

After days of walking or running we finally made it the Konoha. I wasn't wearing the Akatsuki top anymore but instead just a plain black one. Itachi handed me the papers I needed and explained to me what I needed to do. I walked to the gates by myself and soon the guards were in front of me. I showed them my passport and they let me in to see the Hokage. I wondered whether I was going to meet the old man or Tsunade. This made me think on how far the plot had gone. I followed the instructions to the office and finally made it.

I waited for some time and finally was in the office facing the old man. I guess the chuunin exams hadn't already gone by.

"What can I do for you?" the old man asked me from his position behind his desk.

"My name is Reiki Kai," Pein had forged passports with my actual name on it. Stupid. "And I want to be a ninja of Konoha."

He looked at me skeptically, "I can't sense any chakra from you, girl."

I looked down, "I know. That is why I came here hoping that even with my lack of chakra you would let me prove myself worthy of the ninja title."

The old man was very kind. He took my words in consideration. He gave me keys to a small one bedroom apartment and some money to start my life in Konoha. He told me that the next day he would have someone to test my abilities. He even told me I was just on time for the chuunin exams in just a few weeks.

I wore my new black leaf head band around my neck. I smiled at my reflection. With some of the money I was able to buy a new ninja outfit. I was now wearing a red tank top and black fishnet. I had black ninja capris on and a ninja holster on my right side with throwing needles and a pouch on my left with kunai. I also managed to buy a black katana with the blade black as well. I had it slung on my back as I made my way to the training grounds. I had been in Konoha for three days already. The Hokage gave me the rank of genin and instructed me to go to the fields to wait for my team. As irony would have it I was put in Team 7 with Kakashi.

As I neared the clearing I saw three people I never thought I would ever meet. Well, I never imagined that I would meet the Akatsuki either but I did. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets as he looked in my direction. Sakura stopped he complains to look at me and then Naruto turned his head in my direction as well.

"Yo," I said as I approached them.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked me, with a slight glare. Then his eyes looked down at my head band.

"Reiki Kai. I am to be your new teammate. Nice to meet you…" I said, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," he said then looked away bored.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I am going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

I couldn't help but smile at him, "Hey. I bet you will be." His cheeks flushed as he scratched his head.

"And I'm Haruno Sakura," she was looking at me with a glare. All I wanted to say to her was to not worry, I wasn't going to steal her precious Sasuke since I had an Uchiha of my own. Wait? What did I just think? I shook my head.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled.

"And I am Hatake Kakashi, your Sensei," I heard a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Hi," I said.

"Right. Since you missed the introduction why don't you introduce yourself to you comrades," he said to me, lazily as he walked closer to the others.

I titled my head, "Thought I already did."

Naruto shook his head, "No. You have to tell us what you like, what you don't like, your hobbies and your dream." He grinned. Kakashi sat himself down and the rest of them sat down as well, all facing me.

"This is a waste of time," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Knowing your teammates is not a waste of time, Sasuke. You learned that well these past few weeks," Kakashi informed him then gave me his attention.

"Uh. Right. My name is Reiki Kai. I like to joke around and make people happy. Um, I hate people that purposely hurt others for their own personal gain. My hobbies are training and listening to music. My dream…" I stopped and thought about it. What was my dream? I sighed, "I guess my dream is to figure my purpose in life."

"Hey! Kai-chan, do you want to go eat ramen with us?" Naruto asked me after training. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for us. I nodded and he took my hand, dragging me along to the others.

"Oh my god! This is so good!" I said, happy that I was eating something other than apples.

"I know right!" Naruto grinned. I sat in between the boys while Sakura sat on the other side of Sasuke. "How old are you, Kai?" I was just about two inches taller than Sasuke.

"I'm seventeen," I answered as I took a bite of my ramen noodles.

His eyes widened, "Really?! And you just started being a ninja?"

I nodded, "Yeah. No one wanted to let me since I have no chakra."

"How is that possible? You should be dead," Sakura said, shocked.

I shrugged, "Heck if I know."

"You're so cool, Kai-chan!" Naruto said with another grin.

"You can call me Kai, Naruto."

His cheeks flushed as he scratched his cheek, "O-Okay."

"Who trained you?" Sasuke asked me.

I looked at him as his eyes analyzed me, "I did. I observed and tried to do things myself."

His eyes narrowed, "How can someone be that advance on their own?"

I shrugged, "Determination, I guess." Geez, this kid was suspicious.

"Where do you come from?" he asked me.

"Sasuke! Stop interrogating Kai!" Naruto defended me.

I looked back at Naruto and smiled at him, "Thanks." He blushed again and nodded at me. Well, it was a good thing my mission was about getting close to Naruto and not Sasuke or I would be epically screwed.

I said my goodbyes after I paid for my food and even paid for Naruto's. That really made his day.

I finally got home and closed the door behind me. I leaned my back on the door and let out a sigh. I felt a presence in the room; I shot my eyes to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes looking at me. "Did I walk in the wrong apartment?" I asked. That wouldn't make sense since my key worked for the door.

The boy smirked at me, "At least you sensed me. You are improving."

I blinked, "Huh? Do I know you?"

He walked closer to me. The boy wore civilian clothing but something told me he wasn't. "Yes," he said as he was in front of me.

Something about him was familiar. Then I finally clued in. It was Itachi and he had used a transformation jutsu to disguise himself. "Sneaky," I said as I straightened myself up. "What's up?" He just looked at me. I sighed. "What's with the visit?"

"How is the mission?" he asked me as I made my way to the couch and followed behind me to sit next to me.

I shrugged, "Fine. He defended me when his own comrade was suspicious of me."

"His comrade is suspicious of you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Your brother." Silence. I sighed, "Can't really blame him."

"Hn." I giggled in my hand. "What is so funny?"

I shook my head and smiled, looking up at him, "I see you in him you know."

He looked away, "I fail to see how that is funny. I don't want him to end up like me."

I punched his shoulder playfully, "I understand that. You want things to be better for him and for him to become stronger. But have you ever stopped to think that maybe just maybe you are making things worse by not telling him the truth?"

He looked at me, "The truth?"

I looked at him with my serious face, "Yeah. The real reason why you did what you did."

"I did it to become stronger."

I crossed my arms, "Liar."

"You doubt me?"

"No. I am just saying that in this situation you are lying. I know for a fact that you didn't do it for a selfish reason such as gaining power." I sighed and got up from the couch, "Anyways. I got to take a shower and sleep. I'm stinky and tired. Goodnight." Before I got far, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back. I slipped and fell down on the couch. No. I fell in his lap. His arms were wrapped around. me "What are you—?"

"Thank you," he said to me. Then he disappeared and I was left on the couch, alone.

"Kai, did you hear that the chuunin exams are coming up!?" Naruto told me, excitedly with a grin on his face. As he got to us. I was sitting on the ground , Sasuke standing beside me and Sakura beside him.

"Huh?" I asked. I had been out of it all day. I've been here for about two weeks now and I had gone to the stupid mission with Zabuza and we just had gotten back a couple days ago. I had gotten injured on the mission. I had a gash on back, courtesy of Zabuza when I had tried to help out Naruto and Sasuke when they were trapped in the ice mirrors. I knew they were going to be fine but I just had to get involved. And I ended up with a gash on my back. I still remember the pain. Ugh.

"Are you even paying attention? The chuunin exams are soon!" He said again.

"Great," I said, not as excited. We were waiting for Kakashi to come.

"Shut up, Idiot. Kai is still healing from the wound she got," Sasuke said. Yeah, somehow I got him to warm up to me. Yay me.

"Yeah, idiot," Sakura agreed with Sasuke as always.

Naruto looked down with a sad face. I sighed, "Sorry, Naruto. I haven't been feeling well since it happened."

"It's okay, Kai," he grinned up at me and I smiled back. "Are you going to be okay for the exams though?"

Crap. I hadn't thought of that. "Uh. Sure," I said, not all too confident.

Sasuke came to sit next to me, "How is it healing?"

"Slowly."

"Hn."

Naruto sat in front of me, "I hope you will be okay. The others we have to beat look pretty strong."

"Really? I'm more worried that I'll be in your way."

"What? Don't say that, Kai! You are a valued part of the team. Right, guys?" Naruto tried to make me feel better. The others nodded.

I am going to die on this mission. Ugh.

After training was over and Kakashi informed us that we would be entering the chuunin exams, I was finally home. I took quick shower than wrapped new bandages around my chest and stomach to cover the healing gash on my back; I then carefully but on loose shorts and t-shirt to sleep in.

I sighed as I walked into my bedroom. I was so out of it that I hadn't realized that Itachi, in his disguise, was sitting on my bed. I kept walking to the bed, unaware of his presence. He hadn't come to see me since last time; probably because I was away on the stupid mission of hell.

"Kai," he said. I jumped in surprised as I finally noticed he was sitting on the bed that I was dangerously close to jump on.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, holding my chest. "You really need to stop doing that."

His eyes held a tinge of amusement, "You should have noticed me some time ago."

I rolled my eyes, "I am not in the mood today." I walked to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers, on my stomach.

"Did something happen on your mission?"

"Oh so you didn't follow me."

"We are not always watching you or it would cause suspicious and we cannot afford that."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I got hurt." I closed my eyes and snuggled with my pillow.

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Hn."

Silent fell between us. I sighed, "Fine." I knew he wasn't going to leave until I showed him. I sat up with my back facing him. I loosen the bandages from underneath my shirt then tug the bandages off. They fell to my waist and then I lifted up my shirt a little. I hoped that the moonlight was enough for him to see it. As I was about to put my shirt back down I felt my shirt lifting up some more and then fingers softly touching my wound. I winced a bit as it still stung slightly. He stopped touch my back and let go of my shirt. I heard footsteps leave the room and a door closing. I knew he was just giving me privacy to put the bandages back on properly.

Once I was done putting them back I told him to come back in. He stepped in the room and made his way back to my bed. I was back to lying down on my stomach and snuggling with my pillow.

"Apparently, I am entering the chuunin exams. I am not looking forward to that," I informed him, "On the bright side though, Team 7 have warmed up to me. Well, except Sakura because she thinks I'm out to get _her_ Sasuke," I said the last part while rolling my eyes.

"They are not letting you pass on the exam because of your injury?" he asked me.

"Nope." I yawned, "Sorry, but I'm ready to pass out." My eyes started feeling heavy.

"Goodnight, Kai," I heard him say before I fell asleep.


	7. Near Death

**Near Death**

The chuunin exams were here. My wound healed a little bit more that I was able to move more and put some pressure on it that it wouldn't hurt as much but I didn't want to test my luck just yet. I walked to the room where all different ninja were with my teammates. The doors opened and we saw a lot of people staring at us. Naruto introduced me to the other genins of Honoha. Then Kabuto started talking to them and then I honestly stopped paying attention after that.

We were then in a classroom and after some time we passed. I didn't even bother doing anything since I knew it didn't matter at the end. It's safe to say that we even passed the forest of death or what I like to call the forest of hell. I met Orochimaru and even fought him trying to stop him from giving Sasuke the curse mark but I only managed to get in Orochimaru's radar. Story short, the bastard bit me too thinking that I had a special blood line since I used my weird ability to call on the white katana and using its healing abilities as he continued to inflict injuries on me, and it even healed the gash on my back. I wondered why I hadn't used my ability before that. Anyways, he bit me on the neck, which I knew meant he had given me the curse mark. When I came to my teammates were in bad shape but we made it and we now on the next part of the exam.

Now, I sat on the sidelines of a stadium waiting for my name to be called. I wasn't really paying much attention and my thoughts kept going back to what happened in the forest of fucking hell. Physically, I was okay because of my weird ability but mentally I was freaking out. Would I turn evil now? I shook my head. I was going to throw the match. I didn't want to move on. I had enough of this mission. I put my life on the line for what exactly? I didn't even know! Ugh, how could my life get any worse?

"Reiki Kai vs Gaara." Oh well fuck me. I stood up and jumped down to the middle of the stadium. In the anime Gaara was fighting Rock Lee. Why me? I was going to die. Gaara stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

The match was about to begin. "3, 2, 1, Begin!"

He didn't waste any time as his sand came rushing at me from all sides.

"Come forth!" I shouted, hoping that it was enough. I didn't have time to say it all. I closed my eyes waiting to be trapped in sand but the sand never came. I peeked through one eye to see that the sand was stopped by an invisible barrier. I looked around and sure enough I was surrounded by sand but it couldn't get any closer to me. "What the hell?" I said. Suddenly, the sand moved away and retreated. I heard a bunch of gasped. I guess no one expected me to be alive.

Gaara sent me a death glare and shot some sand in my direction but it stopped about a foot away from me, unable to come any closer. I heard whispers all around me, probably trying to figure out what was going on. I couldn't blame them since I was trying to do the same thing. The sand retreated and then shot from different sides trying to get to me. Just a slight bit was able to make its way to me and it cut me on my right thigh, but my cut quickly healed. The hell was going on? I was lost in thought as he tried to surround me in his sand again. Only this time there was more force and whatever was protecting me was starting to break like glass. My eyes widened and then the barrier broke down and I let out a scream as the sand squeezed me. It hurt so much and I heard my bones breaking. Then all I saw was black.

I opened my eyes when I heard beeping sounds next to me. I tried to move my body but I wasn't able to because I was covered in bandages. I'm alive.

"You're awake!" I heard a familiar face. It was Naruto, grinning at me. I saw all of Team 7 in the room with me.

"Hey," I said weakly. "What happened?" They all looked away from me. "That bad, huh? How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Sasuke told me.

"Thanks. So, what happened?"

"Gaara crushed you. There was so much blood..." Sakura trailed off still not looking at me.

"Yeah. We all thought he killed you," Naruto added with a sad look on his face.

"That ability of yours is what saved you. At least, that is what the doctor said. You were very lucky that you were able to heal even a little in your condition," kakashi told me.

"I think we have two different meanings for the word lucky," I joked but no one laughed. "Geez, you are all acting like I died. I'm fine. I am alive." I smiled at them.

"I will get him back for you, Kai. I swear," Sasuke said to me.

Before anything else could be said the nurse told them to leave because visiting hours were over and that I had to rest.

I couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard I tried. I looked at the window as I heard something hit it. It was a crow. "Huh?" the bird was staring at me. The realization hit me, it was Itachi. I stuck my tongue at the bird, "Good to see you as I almost DIED!" I yelled at the bird. Jeez, now I was yelling at animals. It flew off. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"This mission has gotten dangerous," heard a voice next to me.

"You shouldn't be here. One: someone could see you. And two: visiting hours are over," I said to him. I then looked at him sitting on a chair in his disguise and different voice.

"Once you have healed you are to come back with us," he informed me, ignoring what I had said.

"Tsk. Yeah after I almost died twice," I said as I looked back up at the ceiling. He didn't say anything. "What happened to you saying that nothing was going to hurt me?"

"You did say that I am a liar."

I glared at the ceiling, "Right. Once a liar, always a liar. Just go away. I don't want to see you anymore." I felt his presence leave and that's when I let the tears fall from my eyes. I was stupid to think that he would actually protect me but no; what was important to him was the mission and not my life. I closed my eyes letting the tears fall from my eyes as my chest started to hurt. I'm so stupid. I actually opened up to him, only to find out that my life didn't mean much to him. That night I fell asleep crying.

When I was able to I had used my strange ability and call it forth to heal the rest of me. My body still ached and I still felt like shit but I was able to leave the hospital after a week.

I sighed as I walked down the streets of Konoha back to my apartment. I was itching for a nice hot shower and a nice pair of clothes. I finally got there and took my time in the shower. Making sure that I cleaned everything and my skin was flawless. I stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog off of the mirror to look at my reflection. My color came back to my face. Nothing major changed about me. My hair was the same if only a little bit longer. I had no scars or anything on my body. Well, accepted for the mark on my neck that Orochimaru gave me. And then I looked at my eyes. It had been a while since I had seen them so dead. I sighed. I shouldn't let any of this get to me. I was alive and that is what was important. I should have fun while I could. Fuck it.

I went on a hunt that night for thrills. I didn't give a fuck about anything at that moment. I saw a group of teenage boys nearby. I didn't think they were ninjas, I couldn't see any headbands. I made my way near them. One of them spotted me and directed the other boys' attention towards me.

"Hey," I said with a smirk.

The one to spot me smirked back; he was a brunette with dark eyes, "What does a Konoichi want from us?"

I shrugged, "Wanted to know if any of you had access to some booze."

They all looked at each other. I knew what they had in mind. I wasn't clueless. They all thought they were going to get lucky tonight, I just didn't care.

The same guy turned back to me, "Sure. Come with us."

I followed them deep in the forest, where there was a rock and a tree with a nest. One of the boys put their hand in the nest and took out bags of liquor. Jackpot. The brunette gestured to me and the boy with the booze handed me the bottle.

"Thanks. Bottoms up," I said as I rose the bottle in cheers motion then put it to my lips and chugged it down. They all watched me. I finished about half of it. I waited for the buzz to kick in as I sat myself on the rock. There were four guys. The one who handed me the bottle had light brown hair with green eyes. Then the leader of the group that spotted me. Then there was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. And last guy had spiky red hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?" the brunette asked me as he took swig of another bottle than passed it around.

"Kai," I said as I took a swig of my own bottle.

"I'm Shiro," he said.

Redhead said, "I'm Ichigo."

The light brunette said, "I'm Rin."

The last boy with the black hair said, "Kuro."

I started feeling the buzz take effect. I felt warm inside and the pain in my chest was lifting. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. "Feeling good?" Shiro asked me.

"Hell yeah," I said with a grin.

Shiro put his free hand on the side of my face and brought my face closer to his. His lips crashed onto mine. It was nothing like the kiss Itachi had given me. This one felt cold and didn't do anything for me. But I wasn't thinking straight and kissed him back.

"Hey, bro. What about us?" one of the other guys said.

He stopped kissing and moved away. I took this chance to take another swig of the bottle before another one of them sat beside me and pulled my head more forcefully towards them and kissed me. This didn't feel right. I didn't feel right. I've been wasted before but I never felt this way before. I felt like I couldn't move anymore. What the fuck was going on?

I could hardly understand what was going on around me anymore. I vaguely felt myself being pushing on the ground and hands on me but then it all went blank.

I groaned as I woke up with a pounding headache. I slowly sat myself up holding onto my head. What the hell? Then I remember that I went drinking. I was having a terrible hang over.

"Morning," a voice said next to me.

My head shot towards the person and then I relaxed as I realized that it was just Itachi in disguise. "Shit. You scared me."

"Expecting someone else?" His voice held anger.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. Then some of my memories came back. The fucking bastards had spiked me with something so I wasn't able to move. And then fear settled in. Had they…? Oh God. "I'm an idiot."

"Yes. What were you thinking?"

I glared at him, "I wasn't. I just wanted to stop feeling for even just a little while." I looked away, "And now…"

"They didn't," he said to me. I looked back at him with confusion. "They didn't get that far before they passed out from my jutsu."

Itachi had risk getting caught and used his jutsu on them? I looked away in shame, "Sorry."

"Get dressed. We are leaving," he ordered me.

"Uh. Can I shower first?" He nodded. I quickly took a shower, got dressed, packed the things I wanted to keep then left with him.

We somehow managed to sneak out without being noticed and met up with Kisame. "Hey, kid," he greeted me with a toothy smile.

"Hey. What's new, Fishy?"

"Glad to see you haven't changed," he chuckled as he turned around to head back to the direction of the hideout. Itachi walked forward as well but I looked behind me to Konoha. I would miss Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and even Sakura. "Come on, girly."

I brushed my fingers on the headband on my neck. I took out a kunai and put a line through it. I was now a missing-nin. _Sorry._

I turned around and ran towards Kisame and Itachi to catch up to them. Once I came close enough I saw Kisame eye my headband. I smiled at him, "What?"

He looked away and shook his head, "You're a ninja."

"Is that really that surprising?"

"Yes."

I scoffed, "Well, I survived a shit tone of things, you know?"

"Yeah. Like what?" he looked at me with a smirk.

"Uh, well for one I survived a mission that involved meeting Zabuza. He almost killed me. Then I was thrown into the chuunin exams. Met another creep that bit my neck and then I was hospitalized because I got crushed by the sand of a sand ninja."

His smirk faded, "Wow."

It was my turn to smirk, "Exactly. I am badass." I crossed my arms in confidence.

"What do you mean that a creep bit your neck?" he asked me.

"From everything I said, that's what stuck out to you?" I sighed.

"Just answer the question, girly."

I shrugged, "This guy named Orochimary bit my neck."

They both stopped walked and I had to turn around to look at them. They were both looking at my neck. You could still see the black mark on my neck since my hair was up and the mark wasn't covered by the headband.

"You think it's the curse seal, Itachi?" Kisame asked, all serious.

"Yes."

"What? What's the big deal?"

"Just don't use it," Kisame told me.

"Whatever," I said as I turned around to start walking back to the hide out.

I plopped my body down on Itachi's bed. Finally, happy to be back and clean from a hot shower. I was just wearing a large black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back that I never saw Itachi wearing and black panties. I was happy to see that somehow the curse mark was gone. Whatever, like I needed it anyways.

I heard the door open and close, "Oi. Itachi, shower's all yours now."

"I'm not Itachi," I heard a voice that was all too familiar. I looked with horror to see my step dad at the door.

I jerked up and push away whoever was holding me, but they held on to me tightly, "Calm down, Kai."

I looked up, calming down as I saw that I was Itachi that held me. My breaths became slow again, "Itachi." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He smelled nice and his embrace was comforting.

"Nightmare?" he asked me, not letting me go as we hugged on the bed. I nodded. I must have fallen asleep after taking a shower. That's when I realized that Itachi was damp. He must have rushed out of the shower. My eyes caught a glimpse of the towel. My cheeks became warm again. I must have screamed in my sleep then.

"Sorry," I said softly, as I gently pulled away from the hug. I could now hear the shower running. "Y-you can go back to your shower now." I looked away, kind of embarrassed. He let go of me and went back in the bathroom. I sighed in relief as I let myself fall back on my back on the bed. I heard the shower turn off and the door open to reveal Itachi in nothing but boxers again. I felt hot everywhere as I noticed his chest. Damn.

He sat beside me on the foot of the bed. "Aren't you cold?" I asked him.

"Aren't your legs cold?" he answered with his own question as he looked at my legs. I moved up to look at my legs. The shirt had gone up just about where my underwear would show. Oh.

"A little," I said, honestly. It was kind of cold.

"Then get under the blankets."

"Right." I got up and pulled up the blankets so that I could crawl under them. Itachi didn't move from his spot on the bed. "Are you planning on sleeping at the foot of the bed?"

He looked at me, "I will sleep on the floor when you fall asleep."

I sighed and sat back up. I reached out my hand and grabbed onto his wrist, "Get your ass in your bed." I pulled his wrist to try to get him to move and he allowed me too. He could have easily over powered me but instead he let me pull him underneath the covers next to me. I was the one next to the wall and I turned to face the wall. I was kind of embarrassed with my actions. I felt the bed shift and then an arm wrap around my waist and then I was pulled against a chest. I never would have thought that the Uchiha was a spooner. I shifted on my back so I could see him; his arm still around my waist, "You okay?"

He looked at me with his onyx eyes, "Fine."

"Uh, well is there is a reason why you are holding my waist?"

"Yes."

"Which is?"

I felt his arm move, I thought he was letting me go but I was wrong as his hand gently brushed my cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I was confused and then I remembered the fight we had at the hospital. "I forgive you. I just felt like I wasn't important." His thumb caressed my cheek as if telling me that it wasn't true. That I was important but he couldn't say it out loud. I moved on my side facing him and let my hand on his chest and placed my head on his chest as he moved on his back. His arm wrapped around my waist and his free hand held onto my hand that was on his chest. This felt right. It felt like I was meant to be here in this moment and like I had known him all my life. It was a weird feeling but it was comforting and I felt safe but at the same time I felt nervous and scared. I was afraid of getting hurt or losing him now. Did he still want his brother to kill him? I listened to his heart beating and soon I fell into a dreamless asleep.


	8. Alien

**Alien**

That morning I woke up on my own. I spotted my messenger bag between the wall and the desk. I had looked through it and fished out my phone. The screen was still wrecked but I decided to try it out. I called it forth and to my surprise my cellphone started to fix itself. After that I left the hideout to get groceries after I figured out that Itachi had to leave for a few hours on a small mission.

I was now in the kitchen, listening to music and cooking. I moved in the beat of the music and sang along as I was finishing up. A new song came on and it wasn't an industrial song without lyrics but it was a song I actually liked even though I didn't relate to it much. But it had a good beat and it was fun to sing.

"I came to party!" I sang the chorus. It was the song _I came to party_ by Deuce. I moved to the beat as I was waiting for the food to finish up. I heard people laugh behind me and I turned around still moving to the music. I saw Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi at the door watching me. The song ended. "Oh, hey."

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked between his laughs.

"Uh. Singing, dancing, and cooking."

"All at once?" Kisame asked, holding in his laugh.

"Yup." Then a new song started playing from my phone. It was _Outside _but Hollywood Undead. I shrugged as I let it play and jumped to sit on the island counter. But this time I sat so I was facing the guys at the entrance instead of the kitchen counter. I watched them watch me and listen to my music. They just stood there, watching and listening. I shrugged and started singing along, "Welcome to the world and all the landing that was wasted. The blood upon your hands and the wickedness that made it. Sing or scream it all and the memories keep fading. See the exit wound, dear God, what have we taken? Guess I'll say a prayer and I'll kiss into the air. I'll look into the sky, send em straight to nowhere. We all dug the grave can't shake away the shame. Can't quiver in the sky but you're shaking all the same. You left us with the guns and all of em unloaded. Teach us how to shoot but you taught us how to hold em. And all the weight of all the world is right between your shoulders. Heavy is the heart when the world keeps growing colder. Who left the door open? Who left me outside? I'm on my knees, and I'm hoping. That someone holds me tonight. Hold me tonight. Two sides to every story, here's a little morning glory. Breakfast of a mirror, dying slow, seems a little boring. Burning like a flag, walking straight into the breeze. Cause there's two types of people, you are weak or you are mean. Yeah what's another lifetime? Like mine? We all die a little sometimes, it's alright. Did you come to say your goodbyes to this life? We all hurt a little sometimes, we're alright. So mothers hold your children don't you ever let em go. There is weakness in your grip and they are holding all our hopes. Don't you ever let me go. Don't you ever let me go. Who left the door open? Who left me outside? I'm on my knees, and I'm hoping. That someone holds me tonight. Hold me tonight. Someone left the door open. Who left me outside? I'm bent, I'm not broken. Come live in my life. All the words left unspoken. Are the pages I write. On my knees, and I'm hoping. That someone holds me tonight. Hold me tonight."

"Holy fuck," Hidan said. Everyone else seemed speechless.

"What?"

"What kind of music was that, un?"

I shrugged, "From where I am from."

"What else do you have?" Kisame asked as he came closer to me.

I showed them how to scroll down for music and how to put it on. I finally finished the cabbage rolls and gave each of them a plate. They gave me compliments and asked what was in it. We were just about done until my phone started vibrating. "What the hell?" I said. It continued to vibrate until I pressed the call button and put it to my ear, "This is Kai."

"Kai! For fuck sakes! Where have you been?! We are worried sick!" I heard Aiden's voice on the other end. How the hell did a call come through when I was in an entirely different world?

I got strange looks from the guys, even Itachi's emotionless eyes showed a little bit of confusion, I giggled, "Chill, dude. It's fine."

I heard some shuffling, "Hey, babe. Did you go on a sexy binge or something?"

I rolled my eyes as I heard Ty's voice, "No you idiot. I'm not a whore like you."

He snorted, "Right. So then where are you?"

Oh what to tell them? I looked at the Akatsuki members around me. How can I tell them without actually telling them? I heard Aiden tell Ty to give him back the phone. "You do know you can put me on speaker phone, right?" Then I heard a noise and could hear everyone. I decided to do the same since the guys were eaves dropping on the conversation anyway. I put my phone down in front of me.

"Hey, Kai," I heard Yukio said.

"Hey, dude," I said back. "Been watching any anime lately?" I stupidly asked.

I heard laughter, "Uh. Yeah."

"Kai, where are you?" Aiden asked me again.

I sighed, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Ha. Ha. No, really. Where have you been?"

"I bet she's been having a sexy binge. She's probably with a bunch of guys right now," Ty chipped in. Well, he was half right. I was with a bunch of guys but I hadn't done anything with them.

The members were trying really hard not to laugh or make any noise. "What if I am with a bunch of guys?"

"I knew it!"

"Shut up, Ty!" Aiden yelled. "Kai, are you okay?"

"Just curious but how long have I been gone?"

"Almost three months."

Oh, so time moved the same then. Weird. "Well, I'm fine. I'm not exactly in the same country anymore though."

"Are you overseas?" Yukio asked, excitedly.

"No. Farther than that."

"How the hell can you be farther than that?!" Aiden yelled, obviously irritated with me. I knew it was only because he was worried about me.

"Chill, bro. It's hard to explain. Remember fanfiction and OC's, stuff like that?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I'm an OC." There was silence on the other line.

Then a loud, "What!?" from all of them.

"Which anime?" Yukio asked me, even more excited. "Bleach? Blue exorcist? Inu Yasha?"

He was cut short by Aiden, "You are kidding, right?"

"Afraid not," I looked at the faces around as they had a look of awe and confusion on their faces, with the exception of Itachi, of course. I laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kisame finally broke down and spoke.

"Yeah, un. What is going on? What is fanfiction and OC's. What is that strange device, un?" Deidara spoke as well.

"I have no fucking clue as to what the fuck this shit is," Hidan added.

"Holy fuck," Aiden said on the other end. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Is that who I think it is?" Yukio asked.

"Who?" Ty asked Yukio.

"It sounded like the voice actors' of Kisame, Deidara and Hidan from Naruto!"

"Oh," Ty said, uninterested. "She's still with a bunch of dudes."

Yeah, and now I was waiting for the guys to start asking me questions.

"Kai, how do your friends no our names, un?" Deidara asked me, strangely calm.

"Uh," I was so screwed. Now I had to tell them everything.

"Did you meet Gaara?!" Yukio asked me through the other line. Gaara was one of his favorite characters aside from Temari.

"Yeah. He almost killed me with his sand," I said.

"He what?!" Aiden yelled, getting protective.

"Yeah."

"Where in the plot are you?" Yukio asked.

"Uh, Chuunin exams just about finished. Why?" I didn't see where he was going with that.

"So you met Orochimaru?"

"Yes. Not a pleasant experience."

"Why are you with the Akatsuki?"

"Uh, cause I joined."

"You what?!" I heard Aiden yell again.

"That is so cool!" Yukio added. I heard movement than a small 'ow'.

"I think they are highly confused right now though," I said as I watched them around the island.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry, Kai. Blew your cover, huh?" Yukio said, guiltily.

"Naw. I already told them that I came from a different universe where they are characters in an anime that people enjoy to watch."

"Really?" he asked in awe.

"No. But now they know," I said. I smiled at them. "Surprise?"

"Wait. You're from a different universe?" Kisame asked me with wide eyes.

"We are an anime that people watch, un?" Deidara added.

"Fuck. Than tell us what you fucking know," Hidan said to me.

"I don't know much other than about to the point of the chuunin exam and a little of the spoilers I've read and what Yukio shared with me."

"Yeah!" he said proudly.

"Narutard," Ty muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are idiots."

"You're the one hanging out with s-rank missing-nin," Aiden said, still irritated with me.

"Oh. So you _have_ been watching the show."

There was silence, then, "Shut up."

I laughed, "Aww, Aiden likes anime now. So cute! How far have you gone?"

"Uh, Shippuden. Sad death," he said to me. I knew why he didn't tell me details. He was talking about Itachi's death.

"Ah. Who's your favorite character?" Then I added, "Okay. Now that I met them it's kind of weird saying that."

I heard someone snort and I thought it was Yukio. Then Aiden answered me, "Itachi. Have you met him yet?"

I looked at Itachi and smiled, "Looking at him right now, man."

"Damn. You are okay though, right?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get there?" Yukio asked, as if he wanted to come join.

"Uh. My mirror kind of pulled me in. Then I was in a strange white room with a robotic voice that told me information about myself then kept repeating 'relocating, relocating' and then it said 'appropriate location selected. Initiate teleportation' and then I woke up in a forest in the Naruto world. The end."

"I have Kai's spare key," Aiden said.

"Go to her house?" I heard Yukio.

"You guys are going to try it aren't you?" Ty said with a sigh. "There better be hot chicks."

"See you soon, Kai!" Before I could say anything the line went dead.

"Son of a bitch. They are not coming here," I said looking at my phone.

I looked up to see faces with questioning looks. I sighed, "Yes. Now you all know why I don't have chakra because I'm not from this world."

"You have strange abilities in your world?" Kisame asked me.

I shook my head, "No. I have my suspicious that whatever or whoever brought me here is the one that gave be that ability. I still don't know much about it nor the reason I was brought here." I shrugged, "Heck, three months ago I thought you were all just characters in a show."

"That's fucked up," Hidan said.

"Yep," I sighed again, "And my idiot friends are trying to be stuck here with me."

"Is it that bad being here, un?" Deidara asked me.

My eyes widened a fraction at the question, "No. I actually like it here. It's funny. I feel more at home here than in my own world. But I did miss my friends."

"Well, they are trying to come here, un."

"Yeah but I already almost died quite a few times. If they do actually manage to come here then I'll have to protect their asses as well as mine."

Kisame laughed, "Now it makes sense how you knew Itachi's last name before we even told you."

"Guilty. I already knew who you guys were just not really personality wise. I had to get to know you for that. All I really knew was how you guys looked like, names and that you were members of the Akatsuki. Yukio would know a lot more. I guess in a way he would know you futures."

Kisame smirked, "Lucky for us your little friend is coming here."

I shrugged, "Do you really want to know your fate?" His smirked dropped and stayed quiet. "Didn't think so."

"What is shippuden, un?" Deidara asked me.

I looked at him, "Basically the show has a time skip. This show is mainly focused on Naruto and Team 7 and its when they are 12-13 years old. Then there's a time skip of three years when they are 15-16 years old."

"So your friend knows what's going to happen three years from now, un?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Who's death was he talking about?" Kisame asked.

"Again, do you really want to know that?" He didn't answer me. "All I can really tell you is that for what I've watched and what I know, a lot of people die."

"Did you know?" Itachi finally spoke, his gaze on me. I knew what he meant. He meant if I knew about what he had done before he even told me.

I couldn't lie to him, "Yes. I knew." I knew he was angry at me for not telling him any of this beforehand. I directed my words to everyone, "Look, I'm sorry I never told you any of this. That I kept the truth form you but would you have told people you didn't really know that you weren't from their world but a different one and that you knew them as characters on a screen? I didn't want to betray any of you. I kept it to myself because I thought that it was the right thing to do. To me you guys are real and have become like a family to me. I hope you can all forgive me." I bowed from my sitting position.

"Eh. I forgive you, girly. No harm done," Kisame said to me.

"I forgive you too, un," Deidara said to me.

"I fucking forgive you too," Hidan said.

Everyone looked at Itachi, waiting for him to say something. He only got up and made his was out of the kitchen. I really messed up big this time.


	9. Healing

**A/N: thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Healing**

I slowly made my way back to the room Itachi and I shared after I had cleaned up the kitchen and finished doing the dishes. I had a lot of time to think about what had just happened. Now four of the Akatsuki members knew about the fact I was from a different universe and I had no idea what to do about it. I guess I had hoped to have found a way back home before my secret was out but at the same time a part of me wanted to stay. I had grown attached to them. They had come to be family to me.

I sighed as I neared the room and decided that I needed to apologize to Itachi about hiding this secret from him. I didn't know where he went but if I came across him I would tell him how sorry I was. I opened the door and let my eyes adjust to the dim candle light. I would have thought that he would have gone out of the hideout somewhere but he had been in his room. He was lying down on his back with an arm draped over his eyes. I quietly walked in the room and closed the door. I leaned my back on the door thinking about what I should say, "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just," I paused, "I didn't know how to say it. Please forgive me." I looked at the floor, waiting for his response.

"You don't belong here," he said to me. He was right. I didn't really belong here even if I felt as if I did in some way.

"I know."

"Hn."

Even though he didn't really show it or said it I knew I had hurt him. But how could I have told him before hand? Would it have changed anything? Maybe it would have just changed how close we had gotten but I was happy with the fact we were able to have a friendship. I felt something vibrate on my waist. It was my phone that I had put on the black bandage I wrapped around my waist. I dug it out and saw that I was getting a call from Aiden. "Yo, this is Kai," I said as I clicked the speaker button and sat myself on the floor with my phone on my lap. I didn't care if Itachi was listening in anymore.

"Kai, listen carefully," he said from the other end. He sounded in a panic.

"Whoa, Aiden. Calm down, what's going on?" I asked him.

"You're in an anime!" he said, still in a panic.

"Yeah. No shit," I said, sarcastically.

"No. I mean you have a character profile!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"It all started when we got to your apartment. Someone else was living there. When we asked the landlord where your things were he said he never heard of you. We got back to my place and Yukio and I were trying to figure out what was going on. Ty asked what we were doing like he forgot. He did forget. He forgot all about you Kai. It's like you didn't even exist!" he said.

"How? What? Huh?" I was so confused.

"Then Ty said we should stop talking about Naruto character's like they are real and that we were nerds. Yukio and I were confused but then typed in your name into google and sure enough the search was your character profile. It looked like you but in anime form. It had your height, your likes, your dislike, and so much more. All the shippuden was erased like the anime had been rewritten and now it's only up to just about the chuunin exams," he stopped. This gave me some time to let his words sink in. How was this possible? Was I disappearing from my world and appearing in another? That's crazy. "Kai, there's more," he said with a sigh, "Yukio forgot about you too." My eyes widened in shock. "I think your existence here is being erased. I don't know how much longer it will be before I will forget you too." I felt something wet and salty fall down my cheeks. This was impossible. I was never going to go home again. I was never going to see my friends again. I no longer existed there. Was I really a character from Naruto now? "I love you, sis. I don't know if you will remember this either but I wanted you to know that."

Tears just kept slipping down my cheeks. My voice came out weak, "Love you too, bro." Before anything else could be said my phone materialized into nothing. Then I saw at the corner of my eyes that my messenger bag had materialized as well. Everything I had brought with me from my world was gone like it had never existed. I felt a presence next to me. Itachi had come to sit next to me in attempt to comfort me. It gave me some but it still felt so unreal. All of this didn't make any sense to me but somehow I had become an official character in an anime. This was my home now and I had to accept that.

I wiped away my tears, "What was that about me not belonging here?" I tried to be funny but failed. We stayed in silence.

It had been two weeks since I was told my existence in my old world had been erased. Two weeks and I still remembered my old world and all of my memories. I was happy that I didn't forget where I had come from or who I was.

The day after the call I found out that the Akatsuki members had forgotten all about what they had learned about me coming from a different world. It was like that memory was erased just like my existence from my world had been. There were only two people I knew of that still remembered and is was Itachi and I. I didn't know why the others had forgotten with the exception of the two of us but I was happy with it. I was happy I could talk to someone about it.

Itachi and I had gotten slightly closer. We now shared the bed together, even though I still found myself blushing at times. He also followed me around when he didn't have a mission. It was weird since he didn't have to watch over me anymore since I had become a 'junior' member of the Akatsuki. But I liked the small bit of attention. I didn't know what to call what we had anymore. I guess we were really close friends. We would cuddle at night but that was all there was other than hanging out a lot when we didn't have separate missions. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. He is a hard person to read even for me.

In the two weeks I was able to learn more about my weird ability. It was some sort of presence in my blood that I was able to form into a katana and if I called it forth I was able to project barriers and heal. I was still learning how to control it and it didn't last long but I did improve. I was also able to find a way to listen to music with my ability. I found out that I was able to release the presence in an white orb shape that projected my memories and in that case I projected music from my memories. Itachi had told me that the presence could be my replacement for chakra even though it didn't feel the same or worked quite to same way. Nor did anyone know how to track it since it didn't have the same presence. In any case, I called it my kekkei genkai and everyone just accepted it. It made more sense than anything else anyways. I mean, what else was I going to call it?

I was now sitting on my spot on the counter eating rice balls with Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara and Hidan.

"Tobi loves Kai-chan's rice balls!"

I shook my head. I had been cooking more often for the members and every time I did someone would give me a compliment. "Thanks, Tobi," I had stopped using honorifics for anyone now; the hell with being proper. I took a bite of my rice ball.

"What is Kai-chan doing today?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

His shoulders shagged, "Tobi wanted to hear Kai-chan's music! Tobi heard all about it from Deidara-kun!"

I looked beside me where Deidara sat, "You told him?" He just shot me an uneasy smile. Deidara had walked in on me listening to music when I had been cooking one day when Itachi was away. I had conjured the white orb and thought up songs from my memories to listen to. He thought it was cool and stayed with me. I gave my attention back to Tobi who was sitting next to Deidara, "What kind of music do you want to listen to?"

He raised his hand to his face in thinking pose, "Tobi wants to listen to something funny." He received weird looks and he scratched the back of his head, seeming embarrassed.

I took the last bite of my rice ball and swallowed after chewing, "Funny, huh?" I conjured the white orb and thought up the song that came to mind. "You asked for it." And then the song _Get It Up_ by Mindless Self Indulgence started playing from the orb. I couldn't help but laugh at the faces around the island. Even Itachi looked like he was uncomfortable though he tried not to with his emotionless face.

When the song was over Kisame yelled from his position next to Itachi, "What the fuck was that?!"

"You think a guy that can't 'get it up' is funny, un?" Deidara asked me.

All eyes were on me, "What's considered funny to you?"

"Uh."

"Exactly," I said as I crossed my arms as the orb stayed in the air in front of me. "Any requests?"

"About fucking killing people," Hidan put it.

I shrugged, "Sure." I sent my memories to the orb and it started playing _Kill You_ by Eminem. This time I didn't bother looking at their reactions. I knew they wouldn't understand most of the lyrics.

"I did not understand half of that, un," Deidara said with a confused face.

"I doubt you guys will understand half the music I've listened to," I informed them.

"Where ever Kai-chan's from is strange," Tobi voiced out.

I nodded, "You have no idea."

"Any sexy songs?" Deidara asked me with his flirty smirk.

I hopped of the counter and leaned on the counter to face them all at the island. They were still eating their share of the rice balls. I crossed my arms, the orb moving so it was in front of my chest, "Perv."

"Now I'm curious, girl," Kisame said with his own smirk.

"Sexy songs?" Tobi questioned, his body moved into a confused stance.

"I think that's enough songs for one day. Now hurry up so I can clean up," I told them, letting the orb fade away.

"That's not fair. Tobi and Hidan get to have a request but not the rest of us, un?" Deidara complained. Tobi left saying things that didn't make sense but no one really said anything about him leaving suddenly being used to it.

"I request the same thing," Kisame say.

"Two people requesting a sexy song, un," Deidara looked at me, expectantly.

"Something we will understand though," Kisame added.

It was times like this one I wished I could do the transportation jutsu and disappear in a puff of smoke. I sighed, "You're a bunch of perverts."

"This is fucking boring now. I'm fucking leaving," Hidan said, leaving me with two perverts and Itachi.

"Come on, Kai. We are waiting, un," Deidara said, ignoring what Hidan said. I never thought two s-rank missing-nin would ever ask for a 'sexy song' but then again they were men and I guess no matter what profession men still had desires. But really? A song wasn't going to help then release tension.

"Forget it," I said to them, waiting for them to leave so I could clean up.

"Never thought that girly would get embarrassed," Kisame taunted.

"I'm not embarrassed," I said with a glare.

"Prove it," he dared.

Oh he asked for it. I sent him another glare before I conjured the orb again and thought of the most tantalizing song I could think of and the song _Skin_ by Rihanna started playing. As the song playing I saw Deidara's cheeks flush as well as Kisame's, I think. Itachi's face had a shadow so I couldn't really see anything. I decided to cut it half way.

"Now get out so I can clean," I ordered. They left without any protests and in a hurry. Idiots. I turned to Itachi who was still here, "I'll come find you when I'm done." He nodded and walked out.

Later the same night I was called in the Pein's office. Kisame and Itachi had already been there. We were given a mission to go retrieve the nine-tailed fox demon which meant Naruto. We left the next day and were now close to our destination.

"How are we doing this again?" I asked my teammates. Kisame once again told me the plan. We were going to distract Jiraiya with a decoy, a pretty female, and then make our way to where Naruto was staying. That was simple enough. I was still wearing my Akatsuki outfit but this time I had put the hood over my head to hide my face.

I leaned on the wall a few feet away from my teammates in the direction I knew Sasuke would come from. I heard them knock on the door and Naruto open it. About a minute later, Sasuke's presence was known as he lunged forward with his Chidori.

I walked to the middle of the hall to be in between my teammates and Sasuke. Sasuke had stopped and his Chidori disappeared. He sent me a very chilling glare, "Get out of my way. This has nothing to do with you."

I had my head in his direction, "Actually it does have something to do with me, Sasuke."

His eyes widened a fraction before going back to a glare, "Get out of my way."

I raised my hands and put down my hood and watched as a shock look washed over his face, "Hey, how's it going?"

Once his shocked passed, his expression turned to anger and hurt, "You are working for _him_?"

"Kai?" I heard Naruto's voice behind me.

"Hey, Naruto. Long time no see," I said to him but not looking away from Sasuke.

"What's going on?" he sounded confused and hurt.

"Heh. This is entertaining," I heard Kisame say.

"Sorry, Naruto. I am here to take you," I said to him, ignoring Kisame.

"Where? Why?" he paused, "What is going on? Why are you with these guys?"

"Idiot! She betrayed us. She is a murderer. Just like them," Sasuke said with hatred.

"Actually, I've never killed anyone," I said. It was true. I never had to kill anyone nor did Itachi let me. Not that I wanted to kill anyone anyways.

"Liar," he spat.

I shrugged, "Believe what you want. My hands are clean."

"Get out of my way. I have waited-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. His eyes widened at my outburst. "Sorry Sasuke but you aren't getting pass me."

"I'll kill you if you don't get out of my way right now," he threatened.

I raised my hand that was closest to him, "Goodnight, Sasuke." Before he could say anything there was a flash of white light that came from my hand and hit Sasuke. Once the light was gone Sasuke fell to his knees as his eyes closed and then the rest of his bode collide with the ground. He laid on his stomach on the floor, out cold. I hadn't hurt him. I had made my own plan. I knew what was supposed to play out right now and I decided to change it. I was able to project thoughts, images and memories onto other people just like I could project my memories of music in the orb. The only problem though it made them pass out and drained me. I learned this neat trick from the weird robotic voice on a mission I had about a week ago. Ever since I hear about this ability I decided to use it on Sasuke and waited for the chance to do it. This was the perfect time.

"Sasuke!" a voice shouted as I heard someone run pass me to the now unconscious Sasuke. "What did you do to him!?" Naruto yelled at me over Sasuke's body with anger.

I started to feel dizzy, "His fine. But you have to come with us Naruto."

"No!" he was really angry. "Y-you. We looked for you! We were worried about you! And this whole time you…" he stopped, a look of sadness on his face. I took a few steps back to lean against the wall. I was tired. "Why? Did we do something wrong?" I could tell he was crying from the sound of his voice but darkness was slowly consuming me and I felt myself fall.

I had sent Sasuke a message with my ability. The light was my thoughts and memories that I had given him but it took a lot out of me to do that. It was like sending part of my own energy to someone else. That extra energy was too much for someone to take at once and that's why he passed out. I just hoped that my message would get through to him.

I could feel the cold ground beneath me as I slowly regained consciousness. "Damnit," I whined. I felt like I got hit by a truck.

"So you finally wake up, girly," Kisame said.

"Shut up, fishy. I am not in the mood," I said. I looked around. We were in the forest and Naruto wasn't with us. I guess Jiraiya had come on time.

"What did you do to the Uchiha kid?" Kisame asked me.

I shrugged as I got up, "Are we trying again or going back?"

Kisame looked annoyed that I ignored him but looked at Itachi for an answer. "We are going back. Now that Jiraiya the Sanin knows that we are here he will be more cautious," Itachi informed us.

"Cool. Going home it is," I said as I went a random direction.

"Wrong way, idiot," Kisame said with amusement.

I stopped, "I knew that!" I went another direction.

"Still wrong way," he said, shaking his head at me.

"Shut up! I just woke up and I feel like shit. Give me a break," I crossed my arms with a pout.

He chuckled, "Your fault for doing whatever you did."

"Whatever."

I fell head first on the bed after I had taken my much needed shower. I wore the t-shirt I wore to bed and a pair of panties. Itachi had left to go tell Pein about our failed mission.

I thought about what I did and hoped to god it was going to work. I heard the door open and I raised my head to look at the door. Of course it was Itachi and he closed the door behind him.

"Was he mad?" I asked him.

He took off his cloak and draped it on the chair, "It couldn't be helped."

I nodded, "Yeah."

He walked to the bathroom and closed it half way so that it was still open a crack. This was new. I could hear him getting undressed. I turned around on my back, used my arms as pillows and looked up at the ceiling. I was trying to think about anything other than the fact I could hear the shower starting and that Itachi was now naked in there. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought. Damnit, why was I thinking about that? Come on, Kai. Think of something else. How about your old friends? Then I started to think about what they were doing right now. Ty was probably looking at playboy magazines, Yukio was probably watching anime and Aiden was probably playing video games.

I was a little bit home sick but I had accepted the fact I belonged here now. It wasn't so bad. I had the guys and… Itachi.

I hadn't realized he had finished his shower until I felt water fall on my cheek. "Huh?" My eyes focused back to reality as I saw Itachi looking at me. "You're dripping." I sat up and moved to lean up again the wall facing the door. That's when I realized he was drying his hair with a towel and he was once again in just boxers like every night.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Home," I said without realizing it, "I mean…" I looked at my lap. It was hard to say it any other way. My old home? Where I came from?

"Do you miss it?" he asked me.

I looked at him and watched him as he threw his towel and it landed on the chair perfectly. Show off. "Yes and no. I'm happy here. I just miss my idiot friends," I replied honestly. Itachi moved so that he was leaning up against the wall next to me on the bed.

"Understandable."

I smiled. I liked the times we spent alone. He talked to me a lot more when we were alone. It was like a new side of Itachi or maybe I was seeing a little bit of the real Itachi underneath the thick mask. "Sorry I got in the way of your brotherly bonding time," I said.

"I believe you did what you did for a reason."

"Itachi, are you sick?" I asked out of nowhere. Well, that was blunt. I knew that his sharingan made him sick and was slowly killing him.

"I was."

I furrowed my brows and moved my head to look up at him, "Was?"

He looked back at me, "I was sick but I have become to feel better. Every time I touch you I feel myself healing more."

I found myself blushing at his words and looked away, "Is that why you touch me? Because my weird ability somehow heals you when you touch me?" Well, at least that's what I concluded. Since I had healing abilities I guessed that they were somehow healing him from the contact.

"No," he said simply. And my heart began to pound in my chest. Shit, what was up with me?

"Uh. Well, that's good. Goodnight!" I quickly said as I got up and dove under the covers as if it could hide me from him.

"Goodnight," I could have sworn I could hear a tinge of amusement in his voice. He had moved out of my way and I soon felt him lying next to me as his arm wrapped around my waist from behind. It was a wonder how I had fallen asleep that night.


	10. Affections

**Affections **

For the very first time I had woken up first. I took that chance to put on my shorts on under the shirt and go to the kitchen to make rice balls for breakfast for everyone. I was too lazy to put on my outfit and I didn't want to wake up Itachi.

I was happily molding the rice into their shapes when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up and turned my head to see who had me in a hug from behind. I relaxed when I realized it was only Itachi. "Morning!" I said cheerfully.

He let go of me and leaned on the island counter on his usual spot. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Morning."

"What smells so good, un?" I heard Deidara say as he came into the kitchen. I went back to molding the rice. He went to the counter I was standing in front of and took one of the rice balls that was already done. "Looks good, Kai." He put the rice ball to his mouth and took a bite.

I rolled my eyes, "Your welcome." I finished the rest and put the plates on the island for anyone to take. I hopped on my spot on the counter and took one for myself. I saw Itachi take one as well.

"I heard you have a solo mission later today, Kai. Is that right, un?" Deidara asked me from his chair next to me.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me," I said. Right, Pein had given me a mission to go on and was set for today.

"No problem, un," he took a bite of his rice ball and I did the same. "What do you have to do, un?"

I thought back to the conversation with Pein, "Well, from what I was told I have to 'use my feminine wilds to acquire vital information'," I said, basically repeating what was said to me.

Deidara choked, "What?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"What does that mean, un?" Deidara asked me.

"What does what mean?" I heard Kisame's voice as he joined us at the island to eat rice balls.

"Kai has to use her feminine wilds to get information,un," he repeated.

"You what?" Kisame turned his attention to me.

Again, I shrugged my shoulders, "Apparently I'm the only one in this organization who can seduce other men. Shocking, I know." I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm.

"You're okay with that?" Kisame asked me, kind of shocked I agreed to do the mission.

"Nope. I actually nominated Konan to do it but Pein didn't like that idea at all. He told me I was to be the one to do and there was nothing I can say or do to change it," I said and then took another bite of my second rice ball.

"So you have to go undercover as a-"

I cut Kisame off, "Whore? Yep."

"You're not going to…?" Deidara trailed off.

I finished off my rice ball and wiped my hands, "I'd kill him before anything like that happened." I slide off the counter. "Well, got to get myself ready. I need to find Konan. See you guys." I walked out of the kitchen and waved my hand over my head.

I was in the whorehouse waiting for the informant that I was to seduce. I had a red wig on and I shit tone of makeup as well as a kimono that showed off my breasts and my legs. I had had clients already but thankfully I was able to touch them and release the thought that they had been satisfied. This was slowly getting me tired but I was able to go on.

"Yuri, you're up again," one of the other women said to me using my alias.

"Thanks," I said before making my way to my next client. Bingo. It was finally the man I was to get information from. I knew from the photo Pein had showed me. This man was about in his late twenties. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't all that gorgeous either. He was kind of a shady looking guy. I introduced myself and brought him to my assigned room. I don't want to go in all the boring details but because my abilities had weakened from the previous use I had to warm up to it which require me to kiss him and let him touch me. It didn't go passed that as I gave him the illusion that we were doing more. In the end he had given me the information I needed and I quickly made my way out of there.

I was in the bathroom in the room I shared with Itachi. I had taken a shower to take off the feeling of the pervert's hands and the gross makeup. Never again was I going to do a mission like that. Ugh. I was happy to be back home. I got ready to go to sleep, slipping on the t-shirt and a new pair of panties. I hung up my towel in the bathroom to dry. I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. Itachi wasn't there and I wondered why that was. Maybe he was on a mission and had forgotten to let me know. I shrugged the thought away and slipped myself under the covers. Just as I was about to close my eyes to fall asleep the door had opened and closed.

I sat up and looked at Itachi who had walked in. He ignored me and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. That was strange, even for him. "Itachi?" I called from my sitting position on the bed. No reply, all I heard was the sound of the shower starting. I sighed and laid myself back down. I stared at the ceiling for a while until I heard the shower shut off and then a few seconds later the door open.

Itachi walked out wearing a towel around his waist and another around his neck, drying his hair with one of his hands. I sat back up, waiting for him to say something. He turned around to his drawer and took out his boxers, dropping the towel that had been wrapped around his waist in the process. My eyes widened then my hands flew upwards to cover my eyes. Oh my god! I saw his naked ass! If he had turned around I would have… I felt my cheeks burn.

I felt the bed give under from new weight. "Why are you covering your eyes?" I heard Itachi ask me.

"Uh," I was so embarrassed. "I, uh." Damnit, I couldn't speak anymore. Damn you Itachi and your sexiness. Now I felt my ears burn. I felt hands on my wrist that moved my own hands away from my eyes. Itachi was sitting on the bed and watching me with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He no longer had the towel around his neck. I quickly took a glance down and sighed in relief when I saw he had his boxers on. Thank god. I glared at him, "Don't change in front of me, idiot."

He smirked at me. Oh god, he actually smirked at me. I had to keep it together. "Something wrong, Kai? Did not like what you saw?"

That really caught me off guard. First, I saw his ass, then his sexy smirk and now, was he teasing me? I brought my hand up to his forehead, "No. You don't have a fever. Hm." I was puzzled, he wasn't sick so what was going on with him?

Just as I was moving my hand away from his forehead he grabbed my hand and brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed my fingers. The heat in my cheeks and ears came back. My heart was pounding in my chest. I found myself wanting his lips to be kissing my own. He let go of my hand and his fingers gently traced my arms as it fell back down to my side. I felt chills run down my spine from his touch. He moved himself so that he was now under the covers with me, "Goodnight, Kai."

I blinked in confusion. I shook it off and turned around to lay down facing the wall and felt his arm wrap around me. It didn't take me long to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Knowing

**A/N: Chapter 12 will be the last chapter. If you want a sequel to this story please let me know and if there are enough people that want it than I will begin writing it. Thank you guys!**

* * *

**Knowing**

I felt like my time here was moving rapidly. I had been in Naruto for almost one year now, working with the Akatsuki. I missed my old life but I really believed I made a home here even if it was with s-rank criminals. They have become family to me. I had been completing multiple missions either solo or with Itachi and Kisame. The odd times I would work with the other partners but that wasn't quite that often. I hardly had time in the hideout with how many missions were coming in but I wasn't bothered much by it.

I was happy here. It was comfortable for me even when I was putting my life on the line some days. Then again, I had the Akatsuki protecting me. I still had no idea how I managed to get the members to accept me and even like me but I did. For once in my life I really felt like I belonged.

"Are you daydreaming again, kid?" Kisame asked me as all three of us were walking on a path after a mission. I was behind Itachi and Kisame as they walked side by side.

"Huh?" I said, coming out of my thoughts. I heard a chuckle. "Wait. I'm not a kid. I'm 18 now." I said and crossed my arms.

"You are still a kid to me, _kid_," he teased with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Sharkbreath."

He ignored me, "What were you daydreaming about?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why would I tell you?"

He chuckled, "I'm curious as to what goes on in that small head of yours."

I sighed, "Just thinking about the past year, is all."

"That's right. It has been a year since you joined us," Kisame said as he realized just how long we have known each other. "You missing home yet?"

I shrugged, "It would be a lie if I said I didn't."

"But?"

I blinked. I hated that they knew me so well now. "But I'm just fine where I am."

All of a sudden I felt someone ruffle my hair. "That's right, kid. You belong with us now."

Once he was done I attempted to fix my hair. "I hate you," I deadpanned.

He laughed, "Sure you do, kid. Sure you do."

I felt something, like a presence but I couldn't tell from where. I stopped walking and looked around.

"What is it?" Kisame asked me. I heard his footsteps and Itachi's getting closer to me.

"Don't you feel that?" I asked them, still looking around.

"No," Itachi answered.

That's weird. Itachi was better at this stuff than me but then why did I have a weird feeling like we were being watched? I felt a pull urging me in a direction. Whatever the presence was wanted me to find it.

I glared at the direction, "Fuck you. I am not moving from this spot."

"Who are you talking to?" Kisame asked as if I had gone insane.

"Don't know. I just feel like something wants me to go that way," I kept my eyes on the direction, like I expected something to happen. The pull became stronger. "Fucking coming out!" I knew my partners probably were thinking I had lost it.

_**No,**_ I heard a voice say in my head. My eyes widened. It was like the robotic voice I always heard but it was clearer and I could finally tell that it belonged to a male.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Uh, kid? I think you lost it," Kisame said, "There is no one there." I shushed him.

_**I knew your father,**_ he told me. _**I am the one that has brought you here.**_

I was shocked. No way. There was no way. Why? He knew my father? What? So many questions went through my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked me. I could hear the worry in his voice.

I looked at him then at Itachi then back at him, "Whoever it is, he is saying that he knew my father. My real father." I saw the confused look in Kisame's eyes and slight disbelief in Itachi's.

"Do you believe we can trust this person?" Itachi asked me.

I wasn't sure and I was hesitant. I looked back at the direction, "My father?"

"Indeed," the male voice said only this time out loud but the sound came from every direction. "He was an honorable man. Not many people knew of him but his life had purpose just as yours."

Kisame was looking everywhere, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Itachi stayed quiet and calm. I was just overall confused, "What was his name?"

"Akio."

"Is he-?"

Before I could ask my question the voice had cut me off, "No. He is no longer among the living." So, my father was dead. "You must let me in, Kai."

"Uh, what?" I blinked. The fuck?

"I have no physical form. You must let me in," he said.

"That still doesn't explain fuck all," I was getting irritated.

"Just as you released the essence that dwells within you blood you must accept me."

"Why would I do that?"

"My, you are much like your father," he paused. "Your blood is unique. It has a life of its own and thus it has the potential of turning on you if your heart is no longer pure. It is slowly becoming dark and will consume you. If you do not accept me you will cease to exist and you will become a monster. If you do I will grant you my power."

"Is that what happened to my father? He turned into a monster?" I asked.

"Yes. He became crazed. I had to send him away but it only grew worse until he met your mother. She was able to heal him but it did not last. He left to protect her. To protect you and soon met his end. That is the curse of your bloodline, Kai. You can be great healers and protectors but you can also cause death and destruction if your blood becomes tainted."

"And you're supposed to help with this?"

"Yes."

I narrowed my eyes, "Fuck that. I've been fine up 'til now."

"If you deny me all the people you love will die by your hands."

"Yeah well how do I know that you're not what killed my father or turned him into a monster? Plus, I don't need your power."

"You do not wish for power then?"

"No."

"You have faith in your own abilities?"

"Yes."

"Very well," he said. His voice was coming from behind us now. We turned around to see a white wolf in front of us.

"What's with the wolf?" Kisame asked.

I stared at it and somehow I knew what it was. I also knew the purpose behind this conversation. This wolf was my essence; the life that dwells in my blood. The life within my blood was testing me. It tempted me with power and fear but I had passed. It had accepted me and was officially going to be one with me. It was pledging it's loyalty to me. My family on my father's side had been gifted as well as cursed by a deity with this blood. If the heart of the person was true they would be gifted the ability to heal but if they were untrue they would lose themselves to the darkness and cause destruction and desire only death. Our blood was like a guardian, familiar or entity.

The wolf changed into light and came rushing at me. It went into my body and my body had tensed at the feeling of power that rushed through me.

"What the hell? I thought you didn't accept it?" Kisame questioned confused.

I looked at my hands as if I had been reborn. My blood had been what had brought me back here. The entity thought it was time for me to come back to my real home where my father had been from. This was really where I belonged. I felt wrapped in warmth and comfort. It was a rush.

"It was always in me, Kisame. It just tested me," I turned to him with a smile, "I passed." I turned around to move forward on our path. "It really accepted me as its master now."

"I am so confused."

I laughed as a heard them walking behind me, "Don't feel so bad. Up until now I didn't really know where my weird ability came from but now I do and it's still confusing to me. But at least I know a little bit more and I know who my father was or at least looked like." My entity had somehow showed me my father. I didn't know much about him but at least I knew what he had looked like.

_**Call me Ko,**_ he said to me.

It felt weird to have a life inside of me but I'd get used to it right? I felt Ko's presence disappear and knew that he had gone to 'sleep' until I would 'release' him.

"Is it like a demon? You have a demon inside of you?" Kisame asked, obviously curious.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "Uh. I don't think so. It's really hard to explain. He is more like a guardian or weapon. If that makes sense."

"Weapon makes sense. I'll start thinking about it that way. I can't wrap my mind around it otherwise."

I looked forward, "Whatever." I felt like I could do anything now. "Can't wait to be in a nice comfy bed again. Sleeping in the forest isn't all that great."

Kisame snorted, "You just want to sleep in the same room with Itachi, alone."

Okay, it didn't shock me that he had said that. Somehow some of the members of the Akatsuki had figured out something was going on between Itachi and I. And for the past 6 months Kisame had been teasing me about whatever it was that Itachi and I had. It was getting old. Yeah, Itachi and I were close but it hadn't gone much further than it had been before. It didn't go much passed cuddling.

"I'm not listening to you," I said, trying to ignore him.

He laughed, "Just admit it already."

I looked over my shoulders, "Admit what?" Okay, stupid question.

He smirked, "You know what."

I blinked, "Nope." But then it clicked. "Ew! Kisame!" He burst out laughing. "Stop being a pervert!"

"You're the one thinking about it," he smirked at me again. He got me again!

I narrowed my eyes, "And you say _I'm_ a kid?"

Itachi was just ignoring us like he always did.

"Fuck yes!" I said as I jumped on the bed after I had taken a shower and put on my sleeping clothes on. We were finally back at the hideout. Itachi had already taken his shower when I went to Pein to brief him on the missions. So technically when I jumped on the bed I had almost jumped on Itachi who had been leaning on the wall at the head of the bed with a pillow. I was dangerously close to have had jumped on him. "Home sweet home!"

"Kai," Itachi said my name. I looked up from laying my head on my arms.

"Yeah?" I asked. He was looking at me like he wanted to say something. And just like usual when we were alone, he had deactivated his sharingan. "What's on your mind?"

He looked away from me, "Nevermind."

I furrowed my brows. I sat up on my knees at poked his cheek, "Listen here, Uchiha. Tell me what's on your mind or I'll…" I trailed off.

"Or you'll what?" he was now looking at me again, only with a smirk on his face.

"Torture you," I deadpanned.

"How?"

Okay, he caught me. "Fuck," I pouted.

"I don't see how that would be a form of torture," he said, a smirk still plastered on his face.

Did he just…? I blinked, letting his words sink in. Then I felt heat on my cheeks, "Pervert!" God, never thought I would ever call _him_ a pervert. I heard a small chuckle. Did he just chuckle? His eyes held a hint of amusement. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes as I held my head up high, "You wish."

I felt something soft on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see that he was touching my cheek with his fingertips. I felt a slight chill go down my spine. We hadn't been alone like this in months. I felt a little anxious at the thought of being alone with him. But I also felt excitement. He moved his hand to my chin as it moved my head in his direction. I could feel my heart pound against my chest as I looked into his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I found myself leaning in. What the fuck was I doing?

I felt fear run through me. What if he rejected me? We had only kissed once and that was only so that I would stop crying. It was just a form of distraction. Nothing more, right? And anyways, it was a long time ago.

I saw him lean in towards me too. I felt his hot breath on my lips and I found my eyes closing as I got closer. I felt his lips touch my own so softly and then move away slightly. Then suddenly I felt his lips capture mine, this time no hesitation. His hand went from my chin to the base of my neck. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist and pull me forward. I didn't resist and moved until I was now straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my chest on his bare one, deepening the kiss.

I felt his tongue lick my lips, asking for permission and I opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth as my body felt as though it was on fire. His slid his other arm around my waste and tightened his arms around me. I pushed his shoulders softly to pull away from the kiss slightly and took in a breath. I was breathless from this kiss. I tried to gather up my thoughts. Had that really happened? Did I really just make out with Itachi? I knew I was blushing as I looked up and saw him looking at me.

"Um," I said, lamely. I couldn't think straight.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I tilted my head in confusion, "What?"

"I should have resisted the temptation."

I was so confused. He was apologizing because he couldn't resist kissing me? I couldn't help but let a girlish giggle escape, "Idiot." He just stared at me with a hint of confusion. "It's okay. I, uh, I liked it." I was now blushing and looking away, embarrassed.

I felt his arms drop so that his hands were now resting on my hips. Oh yeah. I was still straddling him. And my hands were resting on his bare chest. Yeah, that didn't help my blush. I attempted to move myself off of him but his grip on my hips kept me in place.

"What?" I asked, still not looking at him. I felt one of his arms leave my waist and then a hand move my head to look at him. I bit my lip. Then I saw something in his eyes. It was as if he was speaking to me. What I saw was hope, affection, fear and want. I lifted my hand to caress his cheek and smiled. "You are important to me. I hope you know that, Itachi." I felt his thump make soft circles on my cheek. I moved myself so that my arms were wrapped around his neck in a hug. "It's okay." I knew he couldn't say anything to me out loud. But it was okay. I knew now that he cared about me greatly. I could feel him trying to tell me that I was just as important to him. It was okay that he didn't say it. I felt it. And then I felt him hug me back. Everything was alright.


	12. Mine

**A/N: Final chapter of this story. A lot of people are requesting a sequel and so I am in the process of writing it. Thank you for your support.**

* * *

**Mine**

I woke up the next morning sleeping next to Itachi; cuddling up to him with my head on his chest. I slowly sat myself up. I guess I should get up and make breakfast. I slowly and quietly got off the bed from the end. I stretched my muscles than looked for clean clothes. I slipped on my shorts underneath my t-shirt once I found them. I finally found a clean bra so I slipped of the shirt, my back to the bed and slipped on my bra. I had just clipped on my bra when I heard movement from behind me.

"Huh?" I said stupidly as I looked behind me to see Itachi sitting up in bed, eyes on me. I smiled, "Morning." He didn't say anything, just stared. "Itachi?" Still nothing. Then that's when I clued in that I was only wearing shorts and a bra. I quickly turned around blushing and grabbed a clean Akatsuki shirt. God, that was embarrassing. I wrapped some bandages around my waist as usually. I felt arms wrap around me from behind just as I finished. I stiffened. I felt hot breath on my neck then soft kisses. I giggled, "Itachi, that tickles!" I felt his lips turn into a smirk from my neck. I pulled away from him and turned to face him. "I'm going to make breakfast," I informed him but before I could move passed him he had taken hold of my hand and pulled me towards him. "Wha-?" I was cut off by his lips crashing on to mine. It was only for a few seconds and it was done just as soon as it started.

"I'll see you soon," he told me, letting me go.

I couldn't think so I just nodded and walked out without saying a word. Boy, what have you done to me?

I was sitting on the island counter in my usual spot eating my breakfast with Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi. Deidara and Tobi were the first ones to come and keep me company as I cooked. Then it was Itachi and he had taken his usual spot. Then Kisame had come and later Hidan.

"Has Kai-chan ever had a boyfriend?" Tobi asked me. I choked on my food. Everyone was looking at me now.

"What?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Kai-chan?" Tobi asked me again. I wasn't asking him what; I was asking what to everyone staring at me!

I blushed, "Why?"

"Because you are hot, un," Deidara answered. "You must have had at least one boyfriend."

"Yeah. You fucking did, didn't you?" Hidan said with a smirk.

"The fuck?" I asked. Why did they want to know that all of a sudden?

"No. I think she's a virgin," Kisame added.

I groaned. Will this torture end?

"She fucking can't be because…" Hidan trailed off. He remembered what I had said a while ago about my stepdad.

"That doesn't count, un," Deidara said.

"Exactly," Kisame agreed.

I slapped my forehead, "For the love of! Shut up! My love life isn't any of your business!"

"She's a fucking whore," Hidan said.

I death glared him, "Hidan, I swear I will fucking find a way to kill you. I will. Do not test me."

He gulped.

"Tobi really wants to know," Tobi said, his shoulders shagging in disappointment.

I sighed, "Why?"

"Uh. Tobi is a good boy!"

I heard people snicker. And then I got it, "They put you up to it didn't they?" Everyone went quiet. I sighed, "You guys made a bet on it. Idiots."

"Well?" Deidara said. Everyone was staring at me expectantly, even Itachi.

How do I answer that? If I said yes they would assume I slept with them but I hadn't. It was just like Kisame said. I didn't 'put out' as what the guys would call it. They would try put I wasn't ready for it nor did I want to because… well… yeah. I dated five different guys, none of them passed three months because they would try to pressure me and then I'd break up with them or they would dump me. They were all asses and I was happy that I hadn't slept with any of them. Anyways, if I said yes the guys would assume I slept with them. If I said no I would be technically be lying. Right?

"Define boyfriend," I said.

Deidara blinked, "You don't know what a boyfriend is, un?"

I sighed, "I think I have a different definition than you guys do."

"They mean have you slept with anyone before," Kisame bluntly answered.

"No."

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled. Obviously he lost the bet.

"Damn," Deidara said. He lost as well.

The one that won was Kisame. I turned to him, "How did you know?"

He smirked at me, "Secret, kid."

I stuck my tongue at him, "Whatever."

"What's your definition of a boyfriend, un?" Deidara asked me.

I looked at him, "Uh. Well from where I am from it's when two people like each other and they go out together. It's really just a label I guess." I shrugged.

"Kai-chan had these boyfriends?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah."

"Has Kai-chan ever been in love?"

I blinked, "Is this another bet question?" Everyone shook their heads.

"No. But now I'm curious, un," Deidara said.

"Yeah. Been in love, kid?" Kisame asked me.

What is with them and asking me personal fucking questions all of a sudden? "No." I saw the shocked faces on everyone. "What?"

"Seriously?" Hidan asked me, still shocked enough not to swear.

"What's so goddamn surprising about that?"

"Well, you're a girl, un."

I rolled my eyes at the stereotype. "What about you guys, eh? Ever been in love? I am not gonna bother with the other question since you're all perverted guys." They all looked awkwardly away from me. "That's what I thought."

"Tobi had been in love," Tobi suddenly said. Everyone looked at him. "Tobi really loves Kai-chan!"

Wha? I was stunned into silence. Did he just confess that he loves me? Er. I didn't know if this was a fake confession as a role or Obito was actually confessing to me. No one spoke a word. I was vaguely aware of the tense atmosphere now.

"Did Tobi say something wrong?" he sounded innocent and confused.

"Uh," I began, "Tobi, did you really just say that?"

He nodded, "Tobi would love to be Kai-chan's boyfriend!"

Oh dear fucking god. What do I say to that? This was unbelievably embarrassing!

Then I heard someone laughing. "Sorry, Tobi. I think Kai is already spoken for," Kisame said. He sent me a knowing smirk. I blushed. Jerk.

His shoulders shagged, "Kai-chan doesn't love Tobi…"

I slid off the counter and started walking out the door, "I had enough of girl talk. When you guys are ready to be men again come find me." I went in the direction of the training room. Fucking idiots.

I released Ko and made him shape into a wolf in front of me.

He looked around, seeing no danger. "I'm training. Just testing my new abilities out," I told him. He nodded. "What exactly can I do?"

I felt two presences behind me and I recognized it as Itachi and Kisame.

"What you doing, kid?" Kisame asked me once he was a few feet away from me.

"Training, duh."

He smirked, "And breaking hearts."

I sighed, "That's not my fault. You guys decided to have 'girl-talk' time. Not me. What the fuck was that about anyway?" I was getting serious. Ko decided to leave and changed into light before going back in me.

"We were testing a theory."

I looked at Itachi, "Were you in on this?"

Kisame snorted, "No."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

I glared at him, "You are an asshole."

"At least I'm not a virgin heartbreaker," He teased. I flipped him off and it only caused him to laugh at me some more.

"I hate you."

He patted my head, "Sure, kid."

I felt something surge through me and then Kisame was pushed back a few meters back. My eyes widened. Did I do that? "Oops."

"The hell?" he said as he got up.

I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry."

_**Careful. Stay in control of your emotions, Kai,**_ I heard Ko warn me. I kept a mental note of keeping my emotions in check.

After a long day of training with Kisame and Itachi, I was finally able to relax on the bed, nice and clean. I was lying on my back looking at the ceiling next to Itachi. He was leaning his back against the wall at the head of the bed with a pillow. I was thinking about everything that had happened that day. Did Tobi really say that? I knew it wasn't real. Obito wouldn't really mean that, right? It was still weird to me either way.

"Be careful around Tobi," Itachi finally spoke after about twenty minutes of silence.

"I know."

"You know?"

I sighed, "Still surprised that I know some things?"

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. So we were back on that huh? "I know more than you think. But I just can't really tell you. Not yet." There was silence between us again. I shifted into a sitting position and looked at him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

I was kind of shocked. There was no hesitation. I smiled, "Good."

"Do you trust me?" he asked me the same question.

"Of course." I really did trust him. I trusted him with my life. Without warning I was pulled into his arms. He had me wrapped protectively as he looked at me and leaned down. His lips touch mine, at first it was soft put then it deepened. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my body against his. I could get used to these kisses. He pulled away slightly but kept me in his arms. I placed my head on his chest.

"I want you to be mine," he said to me, in a soft voice.

I was shocked at his words but soon smiled in his chest. I tightened my arms around him. "Idiot," I said. "I'm not property that can be owned."

"That isn't-"

I cut him off, "I know." I sighed in his embrace, content and feeling safe, "You're still an idiot."

"Hn."

I chuckled, "This is where I want to be. So there's no point for you to want what you already have."

His arms tightened around me, "Alright."

"Just as long as I can have the same thing," I teased.

"You have all of me."

Again, he shocked me and made me blush. I didn't know what else to say. We had basically officially labeled our relationship. We were officially together. It was weird to think of Itachi as my boyfriend but it was what it was. And all too soon I fell asleep comfortable in his embrace not knowing what was to come.


End file.
